Broken Innocence
by Sasha545
Summary: Un Uchiha no era rechazado por nadie, ni si quiera ella. Se encargaría de ganarle a Naruto y también de quebrar esa perfecta inocencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Género** : Romance / Angustia  
 **Personajes Principales** : Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga.  
 **Autor** : Sasha545  
 **Rank: M y seguramente haya bastante lemon  
Cantidad de Capítulos:** ¿?  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **Broken Innocence** _  
_๑ **  
Capitulo 1**

 **La Apuesta  
** ๑ **  
Por Sasha545**

๑

๑

๑

* * *

Venía notándolo todo el día. No, de hecho, lo había visto toda la semana.

―Y entonces fui y le di un golpe en su tonta cabeza pelirroja y le grité, "¡Maldición Gaara! ¡Vendrás conmigo te guste o no!" y él sólo suspiró y asintió. Entonces…

En cada oportunidad que se detenía a mirar sobre su hombro, de reojo hacia un costado o disimuladamente hacia adelante, la veía. No era difícil dejar de prestarle atención a los comentarios tediosos de Naruto sobre lo que hacía durante las tardes que no tenían que estudiar, y cuando su mente divagaba en cualquier cosa que no fuese la irritante voz del perdedor, sus ojos se encontraban con su patética figura.

―… Y yo pedí mizo ramen y lo obligué a sentarse conmigo. En un comienzo él no quería probarlo, pues lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero yo le metí a la fuerza un trozo de cerdo a la boca y no vas a creer que…

Mejillas sonrojadas, mirada nerviosa, labios fruncidos, cejas temblorosas. Escondida detrás de los casilleros, a la vuelta de los corredores, al lado de los árboles. Tez blanca, ojos nacarados, cabello largo, azulado, alisado perfectamente; hacía juego con su uniforme. A diferencia de las otras chicas de último año que utilizaban sólo la camiseta blanca con el escudo de la secundaria y la falda tan corta que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, ella aún seguía vistiendo la tradicional blusa con el corbatín rojo y el blazer del mismo tono, falda plegada que llegaba justo a la altura de sus rodillas y calcetas que escondían el resto de su piel. Una presentación perfecta, al menos a los ojos de los profesores y quizás sus padres. No llamaba demasiado la atención a simple vista. A decir verdad, lucía un tanto ñoña; sólo le faltaban lentes de marco grueso para convertirse en el estereotipo de rantoncito de biblioteca.

―…pues si no podía comer en Ichiraku's, ¿Cómo esperaba poder comer en un lugar con más gente cuando vayamos a la universidad? Y entonces pareció entender lo que decía y tomó los palillos y comenzó a…

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, al menos sabía eso. Habían sido compañeros de clase por cuatro años ya (en total doce, si se contaba la escuela primaria). Era una más del salón a quien no solía prestarle demasiada atención, pues nada de lo que hacía parecía sobresalir. Casi nunca hablaba ni se juntaba demasiado con los otros, resumiendo su vida social a sentarse sola en el recreo a leer alguna cosa o quedarse en el salón para terminar algún trabajo o guía práctica. Durante los primeros tres años de secundaria solía verla en compañía de Neji Hyuga. Al parecer, estaba emparentado con ella. Quizás eran hermanos.

El único motivo por el cuál la recordaba era precisamente porque consideraba a Neji un rival en cuanto a las calificaciones que obtenía y cuando almorzaba en el patio delantero junto a Naruto, solía verlos sentados juntos bajo uno de los árboles de la entrada. Neji había compartido junto a él el primer lugar en el Cuadro de Honor por tres años, y era admirado por todos en la secundaria.

No obstante, cuando Neji Hyuga se gradúo hacía un año ya, la joven desapareció por completo de su radar. La verdad, se había olvidado un poco de ella.

―…¡Será genial! Ya estoy comenzando a planear cómo le pediré a Sakura-chan que sea mi cita para el baile de graduación. Oka-san dijo que seguramente me iba a rechazar, pero ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta vez sí acepte ser…!

Lo estaba comenzando a irritar. Era común que las jóvenes de la secundaria hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Le había pasado a Itachi durante sus cuatro años en ese lugar y ahora también a él. Se había sentido aliviado durante ese último mes pensando que ya no tendría que soportar más a sus acosadoras. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para que se graduaran y cada quien seguiría su camino en la vida.

Ya ni si quiera le molestaba recibir cartas de confesión, bentos con su comida favorita, invitaciones, dulces, muñecos de felpa y todas las otras cantidades de cosas que dejaban en su casillero (sólo tres días atrás habían dejado un muy insinuador brasier de seda negra que Naruto usó sobre la cabeza durante todo el periodo de almuerzo).

No obstante, era diferente cuando sus acosadoras lo seguían. Sentía que cruzaban un límite que sólo Naruto se había atrevido a cruzar.

Era extraño. En algunas ocasiones Sakura se había acercado a dicha línea también, pero nunca llegó a cruzarla; a diferencia del perdedor, sabía cuál era su lugar. No obstante, cuando alguien lo seguía todo el día, conociendo sus hábitos, sus gustos, sus temas de conversación, sentía como si estuviesen violando su intimidad y eso era algo preciado para él. Claro, siempre lo halagaba que una mujer atractiva lo siguiera y quisiera confesársele, pero esa chica llevaba cuatro días siguiéndolo sin dejarlo en paz.

―¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando? ―le preguntó de pronto Naruto.

―¿Me podrías repetir por qué tenemos que ir a ese baile? ―contestó él con desgano, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo mientras acomodaba su bolso en la espalda.

―¡Todos irán! ¡Será divertido! Además, es una tradición ―respondió el Uzumaki con su mejor sonrisa― Sin mencionar que será todo un desafío encontrar pareja ―suspiró completamente deprimido.

―No para mí porq… ―iba a decir que él no iría a ese ridículo baile, cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

―¡Cierra la boca! ―le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo índice― Te crees gran cosa porque _casi_ todas las mujeres de la secundaria se mueren por ir contigo al baile de graduación. Te demostraré que puedo conseguir una pareja más bonita, inteligente, agraciada y elegante que la tuya.

―¿ _Casi_? ―Sasuke subió una ceja con lentitud. No era como si le importasen ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, había algo que le llamó la atención en las palabras de Naruto. En la mente del rubio, había alguien dentro del alumnado femenino del colegio que no se moría por él y aquello lo llenó de curiosidad― ¿Quién, de acuerdo contigo, rechazaría mi invitación al baile?

Naruto pareció tragar saliva entonces y Sasuke percibió que estaba haciendo crujir hasta la última neurona de su cerebro. Estaba en una encrucijada y Sasuke lo sabía, lo cual le divirtió observar.

―Pues la hermana mayor de Gaara no iría contigo, pues Shikamaru la invitó y al parecer aceptó ―dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo―, ni Anko sensei…

―No hablo de las graduadas ni las profesoras ―respondió Sasuke rodando los ojos― Dijiste casi. ¿Quién no querría? ―Naruto observó a Sasuke como si no tuviese idea de lo que estaba hablando― Te facilito la pregunta. De acuerdo contigo, ¿Quién dentro de toda la secundaria no querría salir conmigo?

Naruto pareció estar en problemas entonces. La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió al notar que no lograba encontrar una respuesta a su interrogante y pese a las palabras que balbuceaba, no salía ningún nombre inteligible de su boca.

El Uzumaki comenzó a sudar mientras buscaba la respuesta y cada segundo que pasaba sin que le respondiera sólo hacía que Sasuke se sintiera un poco más divertido por toda aquella situación. De hecho, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a reír cuando de pronto los ojos de Naruto se posaron en alguien que pasaba caminando un tanto apurada delante de ellos, casi corriendo, dejando un agradable aroma a lilas que seguramente se desprendía de su cabello.

―Hinata ―dijo entonces Naruto con suavidad, su mirada fija en la esbelta figura de la joven que se encontraba con un hombre en la entrada de la secundaria, quien parecía ser el chofer de la limosina que la esperaba―. Hinata no iría contigo al baile. Mucho menos saldría con alguien como tú.

Sasuke se preguntó a sí mismo si Naruto hablaría en serio o no. La chica venía siguiéndolo por días ya para entregarle una carta, que seguramente contenía una confesión. No obstante, viéndose en una situación tan ventajosa, pensó que sacarle un par de billetes al rubio no le vendría nada mal, sobre todo ahora que estaban a punto de ir a comer algo.

―¿Estás seguro de ello? ―le preguntó disimulando seriedad.

―Claro. Hinata está completamente fuera de tu alcance―dijo Naruto asintiendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ―lo cuestionó Sasuke con curiosidad fingida.

―Pues, para empezar, su aterrador primo ―dijo Naruto con la misma voz que utilizaba cuando entraban a la caverna de terror en el parque de Diversiones Naka y veía fantasmas o cuando Iruka Sensei estaba por pasarles sus libretas de calificaciones―. Dicen que no deja que nadie si quiera la mire cuando salen juntos y que mandó a un tipo al hospital sólo por haberle silbado en la calle. Además, cuando ese tal Neji no está con ella, siempre la acompaña ese sujeto y al menos tres guardaespaldas ―Naruto apuntó al tipo que abría la puerta de la limosina para que Hinata pudiese subirse a ella―. No ha salido con nadie en los cuatro años que llevábamos en la secundaria. Una vez, mientras hablábamos de las chicas del salón durante el horario de almuerzo, Kiba dijo que Hinata nunca saldría en una cita a menos que fuese con el hombre del cual está enamorada ―Sasuke tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a Naruto quién era la persona de la cual Kiba se refería, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Lo había acosado por una semana ya, persiguiéndolo con su carta de confesión. Además, él no se metía en los chismes del resto―. Mírala Sasuke, es la única chica en toda la secundaria a quien la viene a buscar una limosina.

―Si dices que está fuera de mi alcance porque su familia tiene dinero, te recuerdo que la mía también lo tiene ―sí, quizás no tanto como para que viniera alguien en una limosina a buscarlo, pero sí para poder comprarse un auto deportivo clásico que su padre le había regalado esa navidad.

―¡No me refiero a eso! ―Naruto parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo.

―¿Entonces?

―Es distinta al resto Sasuke. No es como las demás chicas. Ella es gentil. Genuinamente gentil ―Sasuke miró un tanto extrañado a Naruto, pues hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que tuviese una relación lo suficientemente cercana con ella como para saber eso―. A veces comparte el almuerzo conmigo cuando no traigo y me ayuda a terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas cuando se me olvida. Cuando estoy en problemas y no sé qué responder en una prueba, siempre acerca la suya un poco más a la derecha para que pueda ver las respuestas correctas. Incluso, un día cuando me caía jugando futbol porque el estúpido de Kiba me hizo una falta, Hinata me regaló un ungüento para que no me doliera la herida. Te lo digo Sasuke, ella es distinta a las demás personas.

―No sabía que ella era tu amiga ―dijo casualmente mientras salían por el portón de entrada del colegio.

―¡Claro! ¡Hinata es genial! ―dijo Naruto sonriendo.

―Pues si es que realmente lo es, estoy seguro de que iría al baile conmigo si la invitara ―dijo Sasuke, esperando que Naruto cayera en su trampa. Conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo.

―¡Claro que no! No le interesas ―se quejó Naruto.

―¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?

―Segurísimo ―respondió tajantemente.

―¿Tanto como para darme 1000 ryos? ―y ahí estaba.

Naruto había ahorrado todos los años de secundaria trabajando medio turno en Ichiraku para comprarse una motocicleta ahora que se iban a ir a la universidad, y verlo quejarse de que no tendría suficiente para comprarla sería divertido. Al menos durante el verano.

―¿1000 ryos? ―preguntó nervioso, mirando en dirección a Hinata.

―Claro. Si acepta ir conmigo al baile quiero 1000 ryos ―le dijo Sasuke― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo a perder?

―¿Y si no acepta? ¿Qué gano yo? ―le preguntó Naruto un tanto nervioso.

―¿Qué te parece… 2000 ryos?

―¿Es en serio? ¿Me darás tanto dinero? ―le respondió sonriente.

―Sí.

―¡Acepto! ―gritó Naruto chocando puños con Sasuke.

―Observa ahora como un Uchiha gana una apuesta.

Sasuke caminó despreocupadamente hacia la limosina en donde Hinata se encontraba. Al parecer estaban esperando que el autobús escolar saliera del camino para poder marcharse. De forma casual y desinteresada tocó la ventana, la cual no demoró en abrirse.

―¿Uchiha-san? ―le preguntó Hinata confundida― ¿S-Sucede algo?

―Irás conmigo al baile de graduación. Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho a tu casa ―le informó sin espacio a dudas, no obstante la confusión en Hinata se hizo bastante presente y antes de que Sasuke pudiese marcharse a decirle a su amigo que había ganado la apuesta, la joven lo detuvo.

―Lo siento, eso no será posible ―le respondió impávida―. Pero le agradezco la invitación.

Y entonces la ventanilla se cerró y antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir alguna cosa, la limosina ya había comenzado su trayectoria.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿De verdad acababa de invitar a una chica que se moría por él al baile y lo había rechazado? Eso era imposible.

―¿Y? ¿Dónde está mi dinero? ―le preguntó Naruto con la mayor de las sonrisas para después morirse de la risa.

¿Naruto riéndose de él? Era la peor humillación que había pasado en su vida. La primera vez que invitaba a una chica a algo como eso y lo rechazaban sin si quiera darle una explicación. Además, era ella quien lo había seguido toda la semana con su tonta carta de confesión, ¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida Hinata Hyuga? ¿De verdad creía que se podía burlar de él así como así?

―El baile es la próxima semana. Haré que vaya conmigo hasta entonces ―dijo Sasuke caminando dejando a Naruto atrás, visiblemente molesto.

―¡Es inútil, Hinata no irá contigo! ―exclamó Naruto― Quiero mi dinero ahora.

―Subamos las apuestas entonces ―dijo molesto, deteniéndose en seco―. Te daré mi Jaguar deportivo del 61' si me rechaza, pero quiero tu motocicleta si llega conmigo a ese estúpido baile.

―¿Estás loco? Yo no creo que…

―¿Tanto temes perder frente a mí?

―No le temo a nada, menos a ti.

―¿Entonces? Acepta, perdedor.

―Muy bien, acepto.

Y entonces estrecharon manos. No iba a perder su auto ante Naruto, pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era enseñarle a esa Hyuga una lección. No iba a jugar con él de esa manera y quien terminaría arrepintiéndose por haberlo rechazado sería ella.

Con un Uchiha no se jugaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Una Vida Perfecta**

* * *

Como todas las mañanas Hinata Hyuga se levantó y tomó su prolongado baño que para entonces se había vuelto, más que un acto de higiene, un pequeño rito de belleza. Salió treinta minutos después envuelta en una hermosa toalla blanca con bordados en las orillas, sentándose frente a su tocador. Como siempre, secó y alisó su cabello, se puso crema en el cuerpo y las manos, para terminar colocando en sus muñecas y cuello una pequeña gota de esencia de lilas silvestres que su padre le había mandado a pedir directamente desde París.

Caminó entonces hacia su perfectamente ordenado closet, en el cual había al menos diez uniformes idénticos, planchados y colgados uno al lado del otro. Tomó su tiempo en vestirse, intentando no arrugar nada, para luego levantar su bolsa de la silla y bajar al primer piso de la mansión a desayunar.

La esperaba su padre quien bebía café mientras leía el diario, su hermana menor y su primo Neji.

―Buenos días, Otou-sama, Imoto-san, Nii-san ―los saludó con su mejor sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego tomar su asiento.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma normal, como todos los días. Su padre le preguntó cómo había estado el colegio el día anterior, a lo cual ella respondió lo mismo que respondía cada vez que él hacía esa pregunta.

―Estoy intentando aprender todo lo que puedo, Otou-sama. Daré mi máximo esfuerzo para terminar en el cuadro de honor, tal como Neji nii-san.

―No espero nada menos de ti ―dijo su padre, sin despegar los ojos del informe financiero.

Terminó de desayunar entonces y un criado le trajo su bento en una bandeja de plata. Lo tomó con cuidado poniéndola dentro de su bolso y caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión despidiéndose de todos, para esperar la limosina que la llevaría a clases ese día.

Sí, se podría decir que hasta entonces, todo en la vida de Hinata Hyuga era perfecto. Tenía una perfecta familia, un perfecto estilo de vida, perfectas calificaciones y hasta la perfecta apariencia. Había sólo una cosa que faltaba para que pudiera decir que todo era realmente perfecto y su mirada se entristeció al ver la carta que había escrito para Naruto entre sus manos, aún cerrada.

Había intentado toda la semana entregársela, pero nunca lo veía solo y cuando lo hacía, sentía que entraba en pánico y terminaba caminando hacia la dirección opuesta. Nunca se había enamorado antes y cuando descubrió que amaba a su compañero de banco, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Las clases terminarían dentro de unas semanas y no había forma de que lo volviera a ver una vez se fuera a la universidad que su padre le había escogido en el extranjero. Por ello, le había escrito una carta en donde depositaba todos sus sentimientos por él y le pedía que por favor la correspondiera. Pero, no había sido capaz de verlo a los ojos y decirle que por favor la leyera. Hasta para eso era una cobarde.

Bajó de la limosina para ingresar al colegio privado Konoha entonces, observando que faltaban cinco minutos aún para que tocara el timbre que daba inicio al día escolar. Caminó en silencio hasta su casillero con la carta entre sus manos mirándola una y otra vez mientras se escondía atrás de la muralla de la esquina, esperando que Naruto pasara. No obstante, tan pronto lo vio entrar por el corredor junto al pelinegro del clan Uchiha que siempre lo acompañaba, se escondió detrás de un casillero dejando que pasaran de largo.

Se dio la vuelta entonces con un suspiro, tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar a su salón. No obstante, una mano se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

―Tenemos que hablar, Hyuga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Apenas entró por el corredor junto a Naruto notó que lo estaba persiguiendo de nuevo. No entendía qué rayos esa estúpida chica tenía en mente para seguirlo con su tonta carta siendo que había rechazado ir al baile de graduación con él. Pero sintió que quizás era la ocasión perfecta para aclarar las cosas, así que tan pronto se deshizo de Naruto con la excusa de ir al baño antes de entrar al salón, retrocedió por el corredor alcanzándola con rapidez.

―Tenemos que hablar, Hyuga ―le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y casi empujándola a la fuerza para que lo siguiera―. No digas nada.

―¿De-de qué? ―preguntó ella nerviosa, pero dejando que la guiara.

―No aquí ―le respondió cortante.

Subió por la escalera del instituto hasta llegar al segundo andar, lugar en que los chicos de primer y segundo año se alistaban para entrar a sus respectivas clases. Sasuke aprovechó que nadie estaba usando el salón de química para abrir la puerta y encerrarse ahí junto a la joven Hyuga. Generalmente, sólo empleaban ese salón después de almuerzo así que nadie los molestaría.

―Uchiha-san, vamos a llegar tarde a… ―comenzó ella, queriendo salir de ahí.

―No importa ―la interrumpió él, colocándose frente a la puerta para impedir que fuese a ningún lado― ¿Por qué rechazaste mi invitación al baile de graduación?

―¿Eh? Yo… es que… no puedo ir con usted ―comenzó Hinata, sonrojándose profundamente―. Pero de verdad agradezco su…

―Basta ―¿Quién se creía que era esa chica para tratarlo como una obra de caridad? ¿Y por qué rayos no podía articular una simple oración sin hesitar cada palabra?― ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

―N-no… ―respondió ella bajando la mirada.

―Entonces habla claro. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dices si tartamudeas ―se cruzó de brazos luciendo extrañamente aburrido.

―Lo intentaré ―dijo ella en un susurro―, pero realmente de-debemos ir a clases o…

―No sin que antes me digas por qué no quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo, ¿Es que alguien más te invitó? Si es así puedes decirle que irás conmigo.

―No es eso ―comenzó entonces a jugar con sus dedos, algo que le pareció extremadamente infantil―. Vayamos a clase por favor. Si llegamos atrasados nos pondrán falta.

―El mundo no se acabará porque nos quedemos una tarde barriendo el salón ―suspiró, comenzaba realmente a aburrirse de esa conversación, ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando hizo esa apuesta con Naruto?

―Tal vez no para usted ―reclamó ella subiendo la mirada con un tanto de desesperación―. Pero yo tendré muchos problemas si algo así ocurriera. M-mi padre se sentiría devastado si yo…

―Ya basta. Comienzas a aburrirme ―la cortó. Lo que menos le importaba era el padre de Hinata Hyuga en ese momento―. Me seguiste por el colegio con esa carta que guardaste en tu bolsillo delantero toda la semana, ¿Por qué no me la entregas de una vez? ―aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás alguien le había pedido que se la entregara― ¿No la escribiste tú?

―Sí… yo lo hice pero… pero… ―guardó silencio en ese momento y volvió a bajar la mirada. Sus dedos se movían uno contra el otro con más nerviosismo que antes.

―Habla de una vez ―le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

―Es que…es que yo…

―Dámela ―le ordenó estirado la mano. Ahora realmente quería saber qué era lo que esa joven tenía que decirle en una carta para mostrarse tan nerviosa por su contenido.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó roja hasta las orejas.

―Si la escribiste para mí, quiero leerla ―era una explicación sencilla. Por lo general no le interesaba leer confesiones, pero verla tan nerviosa despertaba su curiosidad.

―Uchiha-san… yo no…

―¿Tú no qué?

―No la escribí para usted ―y entonces las palabras de Hinata le cayeron como un balde de agua fría―. Es para alguien más.

Si esa carta no era para él, ¿Por qué lo había seguido toda la semana con ella en las manos? Generalmente cuando una mujer lo seguía con esas cartas eran confesiones de amor, pero si no lo estaba siguiendo a él, entonces…

―¿Es para Naruto? ―le preguntó sorprendido, sin saber si golpearse la cabeza contra la pared o echarse a reír― Quien hubiese pensando que alguien en todo este lugar tendría interés en Naruto. Tienes pésimo gusto.

Quizás aún pudiese salvar cara ante todo ese bochornoso asunto. La carta era para Naruto, lo cual significaba que esa chica quería confesarle sus sentimientos, dios sabía por qué. No obstante, no tenía las agallas para pararse frente a Naruto y decírselo por sí misma, por ello lo había escrito. Eso significaba que no estaba segura de sí lo haría o no, y aquello le daba una ventaja. Incluso habiendo escrito sus sentimientos en una hoja, Hinata Hyuga se sentía mortificada ante la noción de que fuesen conocidos. Si eso era así, y él conocía dichos sentimientos, podía usarla a su antojo para guardar su secreto.

―Por favor… por favor no le diga nada ―le suplicó entonces Hinata luciendo como si fuese a desmayarse―. Aún no encuentro el momento adecuado para darle la carta y yo… yo…

―Pues, depende de ti ―dijo entonces Sasuke, sonriendo con una extraña oscuridad, pues era la ocasión perfecta para hacerla pagar por el mal rato que lo había hecho pasar el día anterior― ¿Qué me puedes dar a cambio?

―¡Lo que sea! ―exclamó ella al borde de las lágrimas― Pero por favor no le diga. Yo, tengo conmigo 500 ryos y…

―Tengo dinero ―respondió Sasuke comenzando a aburrirse un poco― ¿Qué más tienes?

―Mi bento…

―No quiero tu comida ―aunque quizás sí se llevase el bento sólo por torturarla un poco más.

―Haré su tarea hasta…

―Puedo hacerla yo mismo ―si era el mejor de la clase, no necesitaba ayuda académica en algo como eso― Vamos Hinata. Eres una chica lista. ¿Qué tienes que pueda interesarme? ―y su sonrisa se volvió aún más transparente, algo que la jovencita pareció notar.

―Pues no… no saldré con usted sólo por esto ―dijo con algo de molestia.

―¿Salir conmigo? ―había pensado en cosas realmente deplorables que pedirle, pero una cita jamás cruzó por su mente― ¿De verdad crees que tengo interés en ti de esa forma? Lo último que quiero en este momento es una novia ―subió una ceja un tanto confuso.

―Gracias a dios ―respondió ella aliviada.

―¿ _Gracias a dios_? ―comenzaba a sentirse realmente molesto, ¿Acaso esa Hyuga se creía demasiado buena para ser su novia o si quiera salir con él? ¿Quién se creía que era?― ¿Por qué sería tan horrible ser mi novia que le estás agradeciendo a dios? ―entonces ella guardó silencio y aquello lo hizo sentirse indignado. Jamás una mujer le había hablado así, por lo general se morían por estar a solas con él, incluso si sólo las usaba para divertirse un poco, ¿y ahora esa mojigata buena para nada lo despreciaba?― Habla Hyuga.

―Realmente debemos irnos a clase ―dijo ella frunciendo los labios al escuchar la campana sonando.

―No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me respondas ―le dijo arrastrando sus palabras con rencor.

―Es porque… porque… ―la jovencita bajó aún más el rostro.

―Dilo de una vez ―le exigió apretando la tela del blazer bajo los dedos.

En ese momento ella subió el rostro, luciendo más determinada de lo que la había visto en toda su vida, y las palabras salieron de su boca como una bofetada.

―No me atrae ―simple y al grano.

―¿No te atraigo? ―¿Estaba escuchando bien?

―No. Lo siento ―más que sentirlo parecía regodearse―. Sé que es el chico más popular del colegio y muchas se mueren porque las invite a salir o si quiera hablar con usted, pero… nunca he entendido por qué.

―¿No entiendes? ―repitió lentamente, sintiendo un extraño calor en sus entrañas.

―Por favor, ya he dicho demasiado, no quisiera ofenderlo ―evidentemente era demasiado tarde para ello.

―Adelante, ya comenzaste, ahora termina ―intentó calmarse respirando profundamente, pero el deseo de lastimar a esa chica estaba latente en su piel.

―Pero… ―comenzó a protestar sólo para ser interrumpida.

―Dímelo ―su voz sonaba realmente molesta.

―Es que, Uchiha-san es… es el chico más listo de la secundaria y a pesar de eso, nunca ayuda a nadie a estudiar, ni se ha ofrecido para el curso de tutores, ni si quiera le explica a Naruto-kun los problemas de matemáticas cuando sabe que está a punto de reprobar el grado por ello… ―dijo ella con tristeza.

―Piensas que soy egoísta ―era eso lo que le había querido decir en sus palabras tan finas― ¿Qué más?

―Eso es todo ―apretó los cuadernos contra su pecho bajando aún más el rostro.

―No. No lo es. Sé cuándo me mienten ―respiró intentando calmarse, recordando que estaba hablando con una chica y por lo mismo no podía golpearla por mucho que lo desease en ese instante―. Continúa.

―Y… y… bueno, Uchiha-san llega todos los días y se sienta en su pupitre, solo, sin decirle buenos días a nadie, y sólo parece enfocado en sí mismo todo el tiempo, a pesar de que…

―Parece entonces que soy ¿Petulante? ¿Qué más? ―iba a tener que contar hasta diez para calmarse.

―Es mal educado y grosero con las jóvenes que sólo intentan ser amables con usted ―si antes había intentado ocultar su desagrado con palabras amables, ahora simplemente soltó lo que había en su cabeza sin remordimiento―. Siempre luce desarreglado y ni si quiera se peina para venir a clases. A veces, ni si quiera responde cuando le hablan y es cruel hasta con sus propios amigos… no…no le importa los sentimientos de los otros. De hecho, ni si quiera sé por qué Naruto-kun se junta con alguien como usted.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó con sarcasmo, sintiéndose indignado, ¿Quién se creía esa Hyuga?― ¿Así que eso piensas de mí, eh? Petulante, grosero, egoísta, vanidoso, presumido, despreocupado, mal educado, antisocial y para finalizar, mi cabello despeinado te parece ofender.

―Lo siento ―dijo ella apenas en un susurro―. No debí decir nada. No quería ofenderlo.

―Cambie de opinión Hyuga ―pues acababa de hacerlo enojar, y no había nada peor que Sasuke Uchiha cuando se sentía molesto con alguien―. Creo que le diré a Naruto sobre tu patética carta después de todo ―se volteó para salir de ese lugar, no soportaba a esa joven por más tiempo.

―¡Por favor no! ―lo detuvo ella sosteniendo su brazo, dejando caer sus libros― Por favor. No le diga a Naruto-kun. Moriría de vergüenza.

―Entonces tendrás que esforzarte muchísimo en cambiar mi opinión ―nunca había dicho palabras más en serio que esas.

―¿Cómo? ―le preguntó desesperada―. Por favor dígamelo, haré lo que sea… yo…

―¿Lo que sea? ―la situación acababa de ponerse interesante de nuevo― ¿Harás lo que sea que te pida?

―Sí… ―susurró ella― Siempre que sea algo dentro de mis capacidades… yo lo…

―Quiero que lo próximo que salga de tu boca es que aceptas ―no quería seguir escuchándola hablar innecesariamente.

―Pero aún no me dice qué es lo que…

―Entonces no habrá más remedio que decirle a Naruto ―sonrió, pues sabía que tenía a esa Hyuga justo donde debía estar, a su merced―. Debe estar ansioso por escuchar que la chica con quien se sienta en clases secretamente lo acosa.

―¡Yo no acoso a Naruto-kun! ―reclamó horrorizada.

―Entonces di que aceptas ―le exigió satisfecho de sí mismo―. Di que aceptas hacer lo que quiera que se me ocurra, sin importar que no sepas que es.

―Y-yo… ―lucía completamente vencida entonces, y en un suspiró dejó su destino en las peores manos posibles― Acepto.

―Ves, eso no fue tan difícil ―le dijo Sasuke agachándose para recoger sus cuadernos.

―¿Qué debo hacer para que no diga nada sobre mi carta? ―le preguntó ella mientras recibía sus cosas.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Haberle dicho en ese momento que tendría que ir con él al baile de graduación habría sido demasiado sencillo. Deseaba que ella lo quisiera así, que ella se muriera de deseos por recibir la invitación y no que se sintiera obligada a asistir con él sólo por un chantaje. No era realmente su estilo ese tipo de cosas.

Pero sería difícil, frente a él había una jovencita que en todo aspecto era la personificación de la hijita de papá, buena alumna, que nunca se metía en problemas, que era una atleta destacada, que no decía groserías, no fumaba, ni bebía. Además, venía de una de las familias más importantes de toda la ciudad. Y para empeorarlo todo, parecía más inocente que un cachorrito recién nacido. Quebrar su perfecta imagen sería divertido y le daba un proyecto para las próximas semanas. Pero no lo hacía simplemente por aburrimiento o maldad, lejos de eso, lo haría porque ella lo había humillado y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a humillarlo sin pagar las consecuencias.

Aún así, debía comenzar destruyendo algo que ella valorizase. No podía simplemente dejarla mal parada frente al resto, o hacerla perder rostro frente a Naruto. Debía ser algo más importante, más sagrado, mas intocable. Y ahí estaba él, tan grotesco a sus ojos, tan poco atractivo, que la mera idea de salir con él la horrorizaba. Sabía exactamente qué era lo primero que tomaría de Hinata Hyuga y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

―Es sencillo ―le dijo entonces con desinterés, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta del salón―. Quiero que me beses.

―¿Qué yo qué? ―casi se ahogó en sus palabras.

―¿Entiendes español verdad? ―comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para volver a clases entonces, ya se había aburrido de jugar con ella.

―¡Usted no dijo que…!

―Quiero que te pares frente a mí y unas tus labios a los míos ―comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin voltearse a mirarla―. No ahora, claro. No es el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Pero quiero tener tu palabra de que lo harás cuando te lo ordene, sin protestar.

―De ninguna forma ―dijo ella plantándose en el último peldaño.

―Ya me diste tu palabra, Hyuga ―ni si quiera se detuvo a esperarla cuando vio a Karin en el corredor―. ¿Qué hay Uzumaki?

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―exclamó ella maravillada, corriendo a su encuentro para colgarse a su brazo. Llevaba puesto el listón que decía "GUARDIANA DE PASILLOS" a través de su pecho ― ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Te he extrañado tan…

―He estado ocupado ―le dijo un tanto cortante― ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

―Para ti todos los que quieras ―le respondió ella brillando de felicidad al estar tan cerca de Sasuke sin ser rechazada por él.

―Necesito dos pases ―sólo entonces Karin pareció notar que había alguien más atrás de Sasuke, quien los miraba encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué hacías con ella? ―le preguntó visiblemente celosa.

―No es de tu incumbencia ―se comenzaba a aburrir.

―Bien, aquí tienes, dos pases ―le dijo ella dándole dos papelitos―. Espero que hoy si contestes mis…

Pero no la escuchó, solo siguió caminando por el pasillo con los papeles en la mano. Hinata pareció seguirlo entonces, ganándose una mirada llena de desconfianza de parte de Karin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No podía creer la sencillez con que había conseguido un pase para llegar tarde. Por lo general, Karin era conocida por ser inflexible con ese tema, citando a los alumnos después de clase en caso de que se atrasaran para que tuviesen que justificar su falta. Nunca dejaba pasar los atrasos y quien se atrasaba para algún periodo o llegaba tarde por ir al baño tenía que sufrir una detención después de clases, barriendo pasillos, ordenando las salas o ayudando en la biblioteca.

Pero se sintió inmediatamente aliviada, pues no tendría que dar explicaciones en su hogar de por qué había sido tan irresponsable y descuidada para entrar atrasada a su primera hora de clases. Eso se habría visto horrible en su expediente y lo último que deseaba era arruinar sus posibilidades para ingresar a esa prestigiosa universidad extranjera que su padre había escogido.

―Debí decirte que una de mis acosadoras es también la guardiana de pasillos de este mes ―dijo de pronto Sasuke deteniéndose en su casillero para sacar sus libros.

―Gracias ―le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida, no sabía cómo agradecerle por ese favor, sobre todo después de haberle dicho cosas tan horribles.

―¿Por qué me agradeces? ―le preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla.

―Por el pase… yo…

―¿Quién dijo que te daré un pase, Hyuga? ―entonces la observó perplejo.

―Pero le pidió dos.

―También pretendo faltar a biología más tarde ―cerró el casillero en ese momento―. A menos, claro, que cumplas tu palabra con lo que te pedí antes.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Lo que menos hubiese querido en la vida era tener que besar a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de que le dieran una detención cuando apenas faltaban dos semanas para terminar la secundaria. Ni si quiera quería imaginar la expresión que su padre le regalaría por fracasar en tener un expediente perfecto.

―Si hago eso ―dijo dubitativa, sin creer lo que saldría de su boca― ¿No le dirá nada a Naruto-kun sobre la carta?

―No lo sé ―respondió Sasuke poniendo el pase frente a ella, jugueteando con él―. Depende de que tan bien beses.

―¿No le dirá a nadie… si yo.. si yo hago _eso_? ―no podía creer que lo estaba si quiera considerando, pero era mucho peor que Naruto se enterase de sus sentimientos. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y ya, un segundo después habría terminado. No significaría absolutamente nada si no sentía nada por Sasuke Uchiha―. ¿Lo promete?

―No es asunto de nadie ―respondió Sasuke pasándole el pase.

Caminaron juntos al salón y cada uno dio su respectivo pase, tomando asiento. Hinata se sentó junto al pupitre de Naruto regalándole su mejor sonrisa, aunque éste parecía demasiado estresado con el ejercicio que estaban resolviendo como para si quiera darse cuenta.

Tuvo el deseo de ayudarlo y decirle exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero en vez de eso, colocó su hoja de respuestas más cerca de la de él, dejando que le copiara. Naruto le sonrió con su más sincera sonrisa entonces, haciendo que sonrojara y pensara por qué no podía tener el valor suficiente para hablarle, decirle lo que sentía o si quiera darle su carta.

El día pasó lento después de eso. Las clases eran tediosas y había en el ambiente un ánimo de vacaciones insostenible, como si todos estuvieran más preocupados de lo que harían ese verano que de estudiar. Los escuchaba hablando de ello cuando pasaba por los pasillos, preguntándose si tal vez también ella pudiese participar de cosas como ir a la playa o al parque de diversiones Naka. Pero en vez de eso, se sujetaba a sus libros y se dirigía al próximo salón. Siempre había sido una chica bastante solitaria. A diferencia del resto, nunca había tenido una mejor amiga o amigo. En ocasiones Kiba le hablaba, pues ambos solían sentarse juntos en química, pero no podía decir que fuesen amigos, pues nunca se vieron fuera de las horas de estudio.

Se sentó bajo un árbol un tanto alejado en el patio trasero a comer su almuerzo cuando tocó la campana de las dos. Sacó un libro que había estado leyendo y esperó que la hora pasara lo más rápido posible, aburrida en su propia solitaria vida.

Hubiese deseado estar sentada en medio de Sakura e Ino, hablando de chicos, contándoles alguna cosa divertida. En cambio, sólo las miraba de lejos y las veía reír sobre algún comentario inteligente que la pelirrosa había dicho. Su risa resonaba por todo el patio, alegre y maravillosa, como si fuese el sol que brillaba sobre toda la academia. No podía culpar a Naruto de estar enamorado de alguien así, sobre todo cuando la joven parecía estar tan llena de vida. Si Sasuke era el chico más popular, Sakura era su reina. Lo único que la sorprendía era que aún no hubiesen formalizado nada.

―¿Por qué la miras tanto? ―la voz de Sasuke Uchiha la hizo respingar, haciendo que se le cayera uno de los hosomaki que iba a comer― No lo digas, estás deseando ser como ella, ¿No?

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó extrañada al verlo que se sentaba junto a ella.

―Vine por mi almuerzo, claro ―le respondió aburrido, quitándole el bento y sacando un arrollado de huevo con los dedos, para su horror.

―Pero dijiste que…

―Iré a tu casa hoy, a las siete―le dijo poniéndose de pie, sin prestarle atención- Vístete para la ocasión. Tal vez quiera salir contigo.

―Pero…

―Sé dónde vives. No te preocupes en darme la dirección.

Antes de poder reclamar alguna cosa, Sasuke ya se había ido. No podía creer que para él fuese tan sencillo decidir algo así. Nunca había recibido visitas en su hogar y mucho menos a esa hora.

Claro, nadie alegaría de que la visitaran, pues Neji tenía clases hasta muy entrada la noche, su hermana tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde y su padre casi no dormía en casa, pero aún así, no podía dejar que un chico entrara así como así, ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Además, comenzaba a pensar que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía buenas intenciones. Primero la invitaba en una cita, luego quería besarla… quizás era bueno que fuese a su casa, pues podría aclararle que no le interesaba que siguiera persiguiéndola, que se sentía alagada, claro, pero que no era para nada algo apropiado, que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

¿Qué querría Sasuke Uchiha con ella, por qué ella? Tenía a todas las jóvenes de la secundaria a sus pies y aún así insistía en hacer de su existencia algo miserable.

No importaba qué pasara, diría que no lo dejaran entrar. De ninguna forma vería a ese joven si no era completamente necesario.

* * *

 **Nota**

 _Y bueno, creo que no escribí nada en el primer capítulo. Sé que me arrepentiré de escribir todo esto, porque me prometí que terminaría mis otros fics antes de empezar otro, pero me moría por hacer un sasuhina y al final me divierte hacerlo. Quería una idea trillada y super light, para no estresarme mucho con la trama… y charaaaa nació Broken Innocence. A ver que puede resultar de todo este enredo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Beneficio de la Duda**

.

.

.

Se sentó en su escritorio esa tarde, sacó los cuadernos e intentó terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas que no había alcanzado a terminar en clase. Una vez finalizara haría una copia para entregársela a Naruto y así ayudarlo a poder entender al menos lo que estaban viendo en matemáticas. Sonrió sólo de pensar en la expresión que pondría cuando los recibiera. El pobre realmente necesitaba de ayuda, pues sus notas eran tan malas que podría perder el año.

 _Yo te ayudaré Naruto-kun. No perderás el año… no si puedo_ _evitarlo_ ―pensó mientras se esforzaba lo máximo posible en resolver todas las difíciles ecuaciones en la hoja de ejercicio.

Suspiró en ese momento queriendo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para haberle ofrecido su ayuda en vez de dejarlo copiarle, pero no se atrevía a hablarle, pues cada vez que lo había intentado su voz temblaba, su visión se volvía borrosa y las palabras no salían. Por ello había decidido escribir la carta, la cual sacó de su bolsillo delantero y puso frente a ella, observándola con tristeza

¿Por qué no podía ser más decidida e intentar alcanzar lo que realmente quería? Había intentado cambiar toda su vida y siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado, rindiéndose antes de si quiera intentarlo. Había puesto su corazón en ese pedazo de papel y aún así, no podía hacerlo llegar a destino. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de determinación y valentía, quizás Naruto hubiese conocido cuanto lo amaba y en ese momento, ella podría haberse encargado de hacerlo feliz el resto de sus días.

Miró la hora que marcaba el pequeño reloj en su velador entonces. Era tarde ya, una hora correcta para dormir. Se puso un camisón lila que le cubría hasta las rodillas, pero que era lo suficientemente fresco para las calurosas noches que comenzaban a hacer ahora que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo único que faltaba era poner todo dentro del bolso escolar, peinar su cabello azulado para que no se le formaran nudos y aplicarse un poco de crema. Subió su mirada al espejo de su tocador mientras buscaba el frasco con el humectante, cuando de pronto vio el reflejo de alguien que la miraba por la ventana.

Por instinto quiso gritar pero en vez de eso, al reconocerlo, se sintió horrorizada de que alguien lo viese ahí.

―¿Qué hace aquí? ―le preguntó despavorida― No puede estar aquí. Si alguien lo descubre…

―Eso da igual. No seré yo quien estará en problemas sino que mi _novia_ que me dejó entrar ―respondió casualmente, abriendo un poco más la ventana y sentándose en el marco de ésta.

―¡No soy su novia! ―alegó ella buscando algo con lo cual taparse.

―No es eso lo que le diré a tu padre ―Sasuke la miró con malicia―. Me pregunto qué diría al ver a su hija con alguien en su cuarto y vestida así.

―¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ―le preguntó Hinata completamente avergonzada―. Ya le di mi palabra de… de… de hacer lo que me pidió y aún así… ¿Cómo si quiera logró entrar?

―¿Realmente pensaste que una cerca me iba a detener? ―su rostro impávido volvió a reflejarse, lo cual lo hacía lucir extremadamente aburrido.

―Nadie debería poder pasar la entrada hoy ―y estaba segura de haber dicho que no recibiría visitas ese día―. Hay guardias y…

―Tengo mis medios.

Hinata lo observó con fastidio, preguntándose cuál era el verdadero motivo para que él estuviese ahí. No comprendía por qué había tenido en ese último día más contacto con Sasuke Uchiha que en toda su vida siendo compañeros en el colegio, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. El joven era un desubicado, pensando que era apropiado entrar al cuarto de una dama a esa hora y simplemente no quería tener más contacto con él. Todo lo que decían de Sasuke estaba resultando ser verdad y ya no tenía la paciencia para darle el beneficio de la duda.

―Quiero que se vaya ―le dijo poniéndose de pie y olvidándose de cómo estaba vestida―. Esto es completamente inapropiado de su parte.

―Pensé que te había dicho que estaría aquí a las siete ―Sasuke levantó la mirada entonces para observarla―. Me atrasé un poco subiendo la cerca pero aquí estoy, ¿Por qué no estás vestida?

―Porque… porque ya va a anochecer y debo dormir ―era lógico, cuando llegaban las nueve de la noche ella apagaba su lámpara del velador, abrazaba su osito de felpa y dormía pensando en Naruto Uzumaki.

―¿Quién se va a la cama antes de las once hoy en día? ―le preguntó extrañado― Sí que eres rara, Hyuga. Pero da igual. Dejaremos la salida para otro día.

―Si eso es todo lo que me quiere decir, debo pedirle una vez más que se vaya ―dijo con firmeza.

―No me iré a ningún lado, al menos no por ahora. Pensé que eso estaba claro ―le respondió entrando a su habitación para mirar de un lado a otro―. Así que este es el templo sagrado de la virgen Hinata. Bastante predecible. Y aburrido ―tomó uno de los ositos de felpa que había en su cama y rió por lo bajo con burla― ¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que tienes edad para jugar con este tipo de cosas? ―soltó el muñeco que fue a parar al suelo.

―No lo uso para jugar ―respondió ella ofendida, agachándose para recogerlo.

―Al menos tu pijama es apropiado ―la miró de pies a cabeza― ¿Quién hubiese pensado que escondías todo eso debajo de tu sweater tres tallas más grande? Deberías vestirte mejor para enseñar ese cuerpo, quizás Naruto te pondría más atención.

Hinata se cubrió el torso con las manos abrazándose a sí misma cuando vio a Sasuke enfocado en sus senos. Estaba horrorizada y por primera vez no supo qué decir ni qué hacer frente a él. Una de las manos de Sasuke se deslizó hacia su cintura entonces y antes de que pudiera moverse para rechazar el contacto con éstas, el pelinegro la detuvo.

―Si te mueves un milímetro te arrepentirás ―y su amenaza, o más bien, su tono de voz fue tan serio que no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta y dejar que él tocara el raso de su camisón lila―. Se me olvidaba lo diferente que se siente tocar a las chicas bien y las... demás.

―Me está poniendo incómoda ―le dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―Esa es la idea ―respondió él apáticamente―. Baja las manos. Quiero ver tus senos ―le ordenó, comentario que casi le quita el aliento.

―Gritaré si no se va de inmediato ―lo amenazó, bajando una de sus manos, pero para forcejar con la de él.

―Hazlo ―la retó de vuelta, aferrándose a su cintura con más fuerza―. Entonces tendrás que explicarle a tu papito por qué estoy aquí.

―Mi padre no está en casa.

―Lo sé. Sé que estamos solos. Pero si gritas vendrá alguna de tus niñeras y le terminarán diciendo a tu padre cómo Hinata-hime se encontraba a solas, con un chico en su cuarto, vestida de forma provocativa ―Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su expresión denotaba la desesperación que sentía por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar con lo que estaba sucediendo―. Cuando me pregunten qué hago aquí, les diré que tú me invitaste y será tu palabra contra la mía. Puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero serlo, ¿Sabes?

―Yo nunca haría algo así ―lloriqueó en protesta―. Y usted no mentiría de esa forma.

―Pruébame ―su mirada se volvió tan seria de nuevo, que Hinata supo enseguida que no estaba bromeando―. Además, realmente no puedes culparme por querer saber que hay debajo de toda esa tela si me recibes vestida así. Sabías que vendría.

―¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ―Hinata estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Sasuke había pensado bastante bien en todo― ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Jamás lo traté mal en mi vida y yo…

―Creí que era bastante obvio lo que quiero de ti ―y entonces su mano se deslizó lentamente desde su cintura hasta casi tocar uno de sus senos, momento en el cual la retiró riendo por lo bajo. Hinata sintió que todo el cuerpo le ardía, pero en vez de demostrarlo, dio un paso atrás completamente avergonzada por la manera en que él la había tocado― Pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión. Te traigo un regalo.

―¿Un regalo? ―preguntó sonrojada, queriendo borrar de su memoria de inmediato lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―Sí ―entonces él estiró la otra mano que había estado en su bolsillo hasta entonces, mostrándole un papel doblado en dos―. Ten.

―¿Qué es eso? ―respondió desconfiada.

―El teléfono del perdedor ―se mostró confundida al escucharlo― Naruto.

Estiró su mano temblorosamente, dudando con cada centímetro que avanzaba que estuviese haciendo lo correcto, pero había deseado por tanto tiempo tener el número de Naruto o al menos atreverse a pedírselo, que ahora que Sasuke se lo facilitaba, brillaba en sus manos como un puñado de monedas de oro.

Lo tomó de una vez y lo estrechó contra su pecho con una sonrisa, algo que a Sasuke pareció divertir, pues sonrió con malicia. Entonces Hinata comprendió que seguramente tendría que pagar algún precio por tan valioso presente.

―¿Por qué me da esto? ―tragó saliva, aún intentando cubrirse los senos abrazándose a sí misma.

―Pues, para que lo llames ¿Para qué más? ―le respondió levantando una ceja un tanto confundido.

―¿Llamarlo? ―nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo como eso― ¿A Naruto-kun?

―Sí. Vas a llamar a Naruto ―sentenció sacando su celular― ¿O prefieres hacerlo desde el tuyo?

―P-pero… yo no podría… ―bajó la mirada entonces enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

―Descuida. Le dije que me enviara un mensaje… exactamente en… ―su celular sonó―. Ahora ―Sasuke llevó el aparato frente a él y leyó el mensaje para luego mostrárselo a Hinata―. Le dije que vendría a terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas contigo y que me mandara un mensaje para agradecerte. Piensa que fue un castigo por llegar atrasados hoy, así que no pongas esa cara de espanto.

"GRACIAS X EL DELISIOSO BENTO, HINATA!"

―¿Usted le dio mi bento a Naruto-kun? ―Hinata no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo desinteresado, que incluso se podría haber calificado como un acto gentil y por ello Naruto le agradecía con un mensaje bastante mal escrito.

―Sí. Como siempre se levantó atrasado y no alcanzó a prepararse nada ―Sasuke bajó entonces el celular e hizo el ademán de entregárselo― ¿Ves? No soy tan egoísta como piensas. Anda, respóndele.

―¿Pero qué debería decirle? ―le preguntó con timidez. Sasuke conocía a Naruto mejor que nadie y aunque había sido grosero y vulgar con ella, era lo más cercano que había logrado estar de Naruto hasta entonces. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

―No lo sé. Usa tu imaginación ―Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama― ¿Quieres que marque yo? Está esperando tu llamada. Le dije que lo llamarías, no querrás desilusionarlo ahora, ¿Verdad?

Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir alguna cosa, Sasuke marcó el número.

.

.

.

―¿Qué hay perdedor? ―lo saludó cuando percibió que Naruto contestaba.

― _Recibieron las notas parciales y no están nada feliz_ ―respondió Naruto―. _Estoy considerando seriamente desaparecer de aquí hasta que oka-san deje de gritarme._

―¿Tienes que levantar cuantas?

― _Casi todo_ ―dijo desilusionado― _¿Estás con Hinata? Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo intentando ganar la apuesta. No irá contigo al baile. Ya deja de torturarla._

―Ya veremos eso. De hecho, Hinata quiere hablarte ―la joven negaba con las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke le pasó el teléfono.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun? ―dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, respirando agitada y completamente roja. La imagen era divertida y el Uchiha rió en silencio, burlándose del infantil comportamiento de su presa― Ho-hola…

Hinata se volteó rápidamente entonces para que él no la viera entrar en shock. Estaba avergonzada y Sasuke lo podía notar. Esa había sido su intención desde el comienzo, verla mortificarse frente al chico del cual parecía estar enamorada. Llegaban a temblarle las piernas y su voz era tan suave que Naruto apenas la debió haber oído.

Pero no era suficiente castigo. Realmente debía _pagar_ por humillarlo el día anterior. Ninguna mujer en su vida se había atrevido a cortarle el rostro y menos frente a alguien más. Ella lo había avergonzado frente a Naruto y ahora él le haría lo mismo.

Sin pedirle permiso ni esperar, puso una mano dentro de los muslos de Hinata aferrándose a su pierna. Era frágil pero al mismo tiempo firme, suave y cálida, contorneada delicadamente. Mientras la tocaba, pensó que seguramente era el primer hombre en atreverse a delinear la pierna de la peliazul con los dedos, lo cual lo irritó más que agradarle. Odiaba a las personas perfectas y su nivel de perfección virginal pedía a gritos ser ultrajado.

La joven pareció estremecerse con el contacto entre su piel y la de él, soltando un grito de sorpresa. De inmediato intentó alejarse del Uchiha, lo cual Sasuke impidió enterrando sus dedos en su suave pierna. Extrañamente, sintió un peculiar placer al pensar que dejaría una marca en ella que diría a todos que él había sido el primero.

―¡No!… No fue nada, yo… ―comenzaba a explicarle a Naruto que aún la escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, pero Sasuke no le dio más tiempo― Yo… ―pasó su mano libre por el abdomen de Hinata y la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo― No… no… no es nada… ―decía nuevamente mientras intentaba liberarse del afiance de Sasuke―. Creí ver… creí ver…

Sentada sobre el Uchiha las palabras se perdían en la garganta de la joven. El pelinegro hundió entonces su rostro en el cuello de Hinata, inspirando su aroma, memorizando la sensación de rozar con sus labios la inmaculada piel de su nuca. Quería morderla, dejar marcas que todos vieran al día siguiente, que murmuraran a sus espaldas sobre ella, manchar su diáfana reputación y verla caer de su pedestal de inocencia.

Tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para que no se le escapase, pues no planeaba dejarla ir a ningún lugar. Pero entre más succionaba su cuello apretando los dientes contra ella, menos resistencia veía de su parte, lo cual lo incitó a poner con poco cuidado una de sus manos entre las piernas de la joven.

―¡Ahhh! ¡No! ―reclamó Hinata entonces, cerrando sus piernas con fuerza―. Es que… es que dejé caer mi… mi vaso… y… y…

Sasuke sonrió. Nunca hasta ese momento se había divertido tanto torturando a una mujer de esa forma. Había tenido alguna que otra oportunidad de follar en lugares públicos, pero sólo tocar a Hinata con Naruto escuchando al otro lado era diez veces mejor. Sentía tanta satisfacción de lograr estremecerla con tan poco, que pronto no pudo evitar empujar su erección contra ella. Había algo perversamente excitante en romper su virginal imagen y controlarse estaba resultándole más difícil de lo que había anticipado.

―¿Te gusta? ―le susurró en el oído que ella mantenía libre, sintiendo como chocaba su aliento alterado contra la piel de la joven, mordisqueando su oído mientras ella apenas y podía hablar― Gime para mí. Anda Hyuga, muéstrame cuanto te agrada.

―No… estoy bien ―decía ella temblando sobre Sasuke, quien en ese momento rozaba sus genitales con los de ella. Lo único que le impedía entrar en Hinata era la tela de sus ropas, la cual consideraba un estorbo. ―. Deberé… deberé volver a los estudios, Naruto-kun… yo…

―Deja de resistirte ―le susurró subiendo su mano por las piernas de la joven, retirando la tela lila que le molestaba. Quería sentir todo lo que ella podía entregarle en ese momento y hacerla pagar por cada una de las cosas que le había dicho. Quería percibir cómo se mojaba con el simple roce de su sexo y de su boca lastimando su cuello―. Naruto nunca te haría sentir así.

―¡Debo colgar! ―exclamó ella en ese momento, dejando caer el celular y forcejeando con Sasuke para que la soltarla― ¡Basta! ¡Por-por favor!

Entonces Sasuke la soltó, momento que ella aprovechó para saltar hacia adelante y alejarse lo máximo posible de él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración completamente descompuesta, sus piernas temblaban y lucía como si se en cualquier momento fuese a llorar.

El Uchiha supo que por mucho que lo negara, lo había disfrutado. Su cuerpo no mentía. Hinata había pasado toda su vida sin el contacto de nadie y sentir por primera vez las manos de alguien sobre su cuerpo seguramente era una experiencia completamente nueva que ni si quiera lograba entender.

―Te llamaré después ―dijo al auricular y colgó la llamada.

―¿Por qué me está haciendo todo esto? ―le preguntó ella nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

―¿No es obvio? ―la cuestionó intentando controlar su respiración.

―No para mí ―respondió ella arreglándose el camisón que con el movimiento había dejado expuesto uno de sus hombros.

―Haré que supliques que te folle ―le dijo con media sonrisa―. Te convertiré en una ramera que sólo servirá para satisfacerme cuando se me antoje.

―¡Sólo responda mi pregunta! ¿Qué hice para que quiera destruir mi vida?

―Eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma, Hyuga ―le dijo lentamente.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4  
Mundo Real**

.

.

.

 _¿Qué habré hecho para que Sasuke Uchiha me esté tratando así? ¿Acaso fui mala con él?_ ―pensó Hinata, intentando esconder lo humillada que se sentía mientras avanzaba por los corredores de los alumnos de último año― _¿Por eso me está torturando de esta manera?_

Sasuke había tomado su celular y se había marchado de su habitación sin despedirse ni darle una explicación, dejándola deshecha en lágrimas de culpa. Había tomado un baño, pues se sentía sucia e indigna, para luego descubrir con horror la marca morada en su cuello.

Ese día la llevaba oculta lo mejor que podía y aunque hacía calor, todos los botones de su blusa estaban abrochados y el corbatín rojo mantenía la tela blanca en su lugar. Nadie vería su deshonra y se aseguraría de que su secreto estuviese a salvo. El problema era tener que volver a ese lugar en donde seguramente lo vería de nuevo, algo que la hacía sentir petrificada de miedo.

 _Si Naruto-kun se entera… creerá que soy una cualquiera_ ―pensó con el corazón oprimido.

Se moría de miedo sólo de pensar que alguien pudiese descubrir la marca morada y estuvo a punto de fingir estar enferma para no tener que ir ese día a clases. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era demasiado humillante y realmente no creía tener el valor para enfrentarse a Sasuke ese día.

La escena que había vivido la noche anterior se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mortificándola cada vez más. Sólo de recordar como ese Uchiha la había tocado sin recelo le provocaba deseos de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo, le causaba un profundo pesar saber que por un segundo, casi se había dejado llevar por ese peligroso juego. Tenía que mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Sasuke, de lo contrario no dudaba que fuese capaz de intentar algo peor contra ella de lo que ya había hecho.

Ni si quiera le agradaba el Uchiha, realmente lo consideraba presuntuoso, grosero y vulgar. Desde que eran pequeños se había creído superior al resto y constantemente buscaba motivos para verse infeliz. Era completamente diferente a Naruto, que a pesar de tener todo en contra, siempre sonreía y contagiaba su alegría a quienes lo rodeaban. El Uzumaki era el sol que brillaba con calidez en la vida de los demás, mientras que Sasuke parecía ser la oscuridad que los rodeaba en los días lluviosos. Nunca había comprendido cómo ambos habían terminado siendo mejores amigos, pero también reconocía que había algo en su dinámica que los hacía ver especiales cuando estaban juntos.

Recibió de pronto el empujón de alguien que pasaba a su lado, lo cual la sacó de sus pensamientos para hacerla subir el rostro. Era Karin, quien le daba una mirada fatal para seguir de largo, lo cual la hizo cuestionarse qué le habría hecho a la pelirroja para ganarse ese desprecio. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para considerarlo, pues escuchó la voz alegre de Naruto por el pasillo, lo cual hizo que se volteara sobre el hombro para verlo.

Caminaba junto al Uchiha, quien pareció ignorarla por completo mientras pasaban junto a ella rumbo al salón. Se sintió aliviada de inmediato de volverse invisible una vez más para todos, deseando en lo profundo de su corazón que las cosas volvieran a ser como lo habían sido hasta entonces. No le gustaba llamar la atención y entre más rápido pasaran los días para terminar la secundaria sin tener problemas, mejor.

Comenzó el día entonces con la clase de literatura a la cual ella ingresó sentándose en el pupitre vacío de la última fila, junto a la ventana. Ese era el asiento que le habían designado a comienzo de año. Naruto se sentaba junto a ella y era la única oportunidad que tenía de estar cerca de su amada persona. Para Hinata, era invaluable iniciar el día entregándole su mejor sonrisa cuando éste llegaba y se había vuelto un ritual intentar hacerse notar a través de un energético "¡ _Buenos días, Naruto-kun_!".

No obstante, ese día, quien se sentó a su lado no fue el chico con quien soñaba sino a quien más temía.

―¿No me vas a desear buenos días? ―le preguntó Sasuke de forma apática, sin mirarla, lo cual la hizo sentirse aún más confundida.

―Este es-es el asiento de Naruto-kun ―dijo confundida.

―El perdedor me cambió de asiento y se sentará junto a Karin hoy y el resto de los días hasta que terminemos las clases ―Hinata bajó el rostro sintiendo una horrible punzada en el pecho―. Luces decepcionada. Pensé que te agradaría pasar más tiempo conmigo.

 _Lo que menos quiero es pasar tiempo junto a usted_ ―pensó, hundiendo su mirada en el libro que leía, sin si quiera notar los ojos curiosos del resto del alumnado femenino que se dirigían con odio hacia ella.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se pasó la mayoría de la clase mirando por la ventana en vez de torturarla y sólo volvió en sí cuando la campana sonó anunciando el término de la primera hora. Aunque detestaba su presencia y le encrespaba si quiera tenerlo cerca, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había afuera de la ventana que llamaba tanto la atención del Uchiha. Aunque claro, en ningún momento se lo preguntó y él tampoco le habló cuando el horario terminó.

La ignoró durante literatura y también física, lo cual realmente agradeció. De por sí era complicado para ella concentrarse cuando había números involucrados, pero ahora que tenía cerca a alguien que la ponía nerviosa, era aún peor.

Sin embargo, no logró salvarse de Sasuke cuando llegó la hora de matemáticas. Sucedió cuando el joven tomó sin preguntarle las hojas de ejercicios que había sobre su carpeta.

―¿Por qué dos? ―le preguntó sin mirarla, examinando lo que contenían.

Hinata no le respondió, quitándole las hojas y ocultándolas bajo el libro de matemáticas que utilizaba, lo cual pareció molestar a Sasuke quien la despojó de ambas planillas de respuestas nuevamente.

―Por favor devuélvame eso ―le pidió ella intentando quitarle las respuestas, pero Sasuke se lo impidió con facilidad.

―¿Para quién es la otra? ―Hinata frunció los labios y miró hacia un costado―. Si piensas que voy a cambiar el beso que me debes por tus respuestas…

―No son para usted ―lo corrigió irritada.

―Entonces sólo pueden ser para Naruto ―Sasuke miró la delicada hoja en que Hinata había escrito paso por paso como llegar a la respuesta de las ecuaciones, incluso explicándole como se llegaba a una y otra conclusión―. Pero teniendo en consideración las notas de Naruto, jamás le has entregado algo así antes.

―N-no ―respondió ella con quietud mientras Sasuke le devolvía sus hojas.

―¿Por qué no lo haces?

 _Porque soy una cobarde_ ―pensó cabizbaja, pero sólo terminó levantando los hombros, como diciendo que no sabía el motivo de ello.

―¡Oi! ¡Naruto! ―la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su ensimismamiento y sintió un agujero emerger de su estómago. Casi se cae del asiento cuando vio que el rubio levantaba su cabeza desde el otro lado del salón para ver por qué Sasuke lo estaba llamando en medio del recreo.

―¡N-no…! ―intentó detenerlo con desesperación, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del Uchiha, pero éste ya se había volteado por completo a hablar con su mejor amigo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza e intentó de algún modo hacer que el pelinegro no le dijera nada a Naruto, pero antes de que pudiese detenerlo, Sasuke se encontraba de pie junto al rubio.

―Hinata te quiere entregar algo ―dijo apático.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Naruto sonriendo emocionado― ¿Qué es, Hinata? ¿Es más de tu deliciosa comida? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

―Y-yo… ―su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que apenas podía respirar― yo…

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Naruto un tanto preocupado― Desde ayer vienes actuando muy raro, quizás te vas a enfermar o algo.

―No está enferma ―Sasuke rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos―. Dile Hinata.

―Hice… ―sujetó el papel entre sus dedos temblorosamente y lo estiró hacia Naruto. No había caso en seguir ocultándolo― hice esto para… para…

―¡Los ejercicios de matemática! ―exclamó Naruto como si todos los problemas en su vida estuviesen solucionados―. ¡Y están todos resueltos paso por paso! Será fácil poder copiarlos así. ¿Puedo copiarlos Hinata?

―Los hice para, Naruto-kun ―dijo ella sintiendo mariposas fluir por su estómago al notar que esa sonrisa en él era por causa de algo que _ella_ había hecho.

―¿En verdad? ¡Eres genial Hinata! ―miró los ejercicios sin poder parar de sonreír― ¿No te dije que era genial?

―Creo que lo mencionaste ―dijo Sasuke tomando asiento nuevamente― ¿No hay nada más que quieras entregarle a Naruto, Hinata?

La pregunta la dejó abrumada. Sasuke estaba siendo especialmente cruel con ella y a pesar de que no mostraba gesto alguno en toda esa conversación, notaba que había cierto placer macabro que irradiaba en él, como si disfrutase de verla afligirse. Primero hasta le había agradecido en el fondo de su corazón que la hubiera empujado a darle la hoja con los ejercicios a Naruto, pero ahora veía que no lo había hecho con la intención de ayudarla, sino que sólo para intentar ponerla en apuros una vez más.

―Debo ir al baño ―dijo ella rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón a toda velocidad con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se le podría haber salido del pecho.

Caminó con paso rápido, casi corriendo, hasta llegar al baño y una vez ahí cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a jadear con una mano sobre el pecho. Se sentía tan exaltada como si hubiese corrido un maratón y tan avergonzada como si lo hubiese hecho desnuda. La mera idea de que Naruto recibiera su carta la horrorizaba. Sasuke era realmente cruel y había sido descuidada en dejar que tomara ventaja de una de sus debilidades para intentar hacerla sentir miserable nuevamente.

No alcanzó a calmarse demasiado cuando la puerta tras de sí se abrió y notó como entraba un pequeño grupo de jovencitas, entre ellas Karin. Supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas.

―¿Se puede saber por qué Sasuke-kun se está sentando contigo? ―le preguntó una de las chicas.

―N-No lo sé ―respondió ella retrocediendo un poco.

―Claro que lo sabes, no te hagas la mosquita muerta ―recibió un empujón entonces que la hizo tambalearse un poco hasta caer sentada al suelo.

―¡Démosle una lección Karin! ―reclamó otra.

―Lo haremos, pero primero quiero hablar con ella ―interrumpió la chica que parecía ser la líder del bando de matonas, para pararse frente a Hinata con las manos en la cintura―. Así que este es el proyecto del mes de Sasuke-kun ―dijo la pelirroja observándola desde su posición superior, arreglándose los lentes―. No te creas especial. Eres insignificante al lado de cualquiera de nosotras, pequeña engreída.

―Se están confundiendo ―alegó Hinata con timidez, intentando levantarse para ser empujada nuevamente por una de las chicas.

―¿Por qué si quiera se fijaría en ti? ―le dijo la rubia― Eres patética.

―Sasuke-kun te usará y se aburrirá de ti, igual que con todas las demás ―Karin se agachó y tomó con fuerzas las mejillas de Hinata, apretándolas―. Ni si quiera recordará tu nombre cuando acabe el verano.

―¡Karin! ―la voz potente de alguien que ingresaba al baño hizo que Hinata levantara la mirada. Era Sakura Haruno― Déjala en paz, ¿Te volviste loca?

―Esto no es asunto tuyo ―le dijo la pelirroja.

―Si crees que voy a dejar que maltraten a Hinata sólo por sus absurdos celos, perdieron finalmente el juicio ―alegó empujando a Karin para posicionarse frente a Hinata―. Si quieren hacerle algo tendrán que pasar por encima de mí.

Karin la miró con desdén, tanto que Hinata no tuvo más remedio que hundirse entre sus hombros. Pero hasta la imponente Uzumaki se veía empequeñecida cuando Sakura se mostraba tan molesta y decidida a defenderla, por lo cual sólo retrocedió hasta la puerta.

―Nos veremos luego, Hyuga ―dijo para salir del baño.

―Date por muerta, mojigata.

―Cuando menos te lo esperes.

Suspiró aliviada entonces, pero con pesar. No entendía por qué le estaba pasando todo eso cuando nunca le había causado problemas a nadie. Esos últimos días habían sido horribles y todo había comenzado cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella para invitarla al baile de graduación. Si hubiese sabido que su negativa iba a causar todo ese efecto domino de odio hacia ella, quizás hubiese aceptado ir con él.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Sakura ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

―Sí ―respondió cabizbaja.

―Karin es muy territorial ―dijo Sakura mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas―. Pero tampoco debiste dejar que te tratara así. Estoy segura que podrías haberle hecho frente si hubieses querido.

―No lo creo ―respondió mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

―Pero no te preocupes, se le olvidará todo este asunto para mañana. Digo, a todos nos sorprendió un poco que Sasuke se sentara contigo hoy, pero no es motivo para…

―No es lo que creen… ―alegó sintiendo que se le apretaba el pecho. Ella no tenía ningún interés en el Uchiha―. Él sólo…

―No es asunto mío ―la cortó Sakura como si lo siguiente que fuese a salir de la boca de Hinata fuesen palabras que realmente no quería oír―. No tienes que explicarme nada, Hinata. Lo que ocurre entre Sasuke-kun y tú, es algo que no… no quiero saber.

Había admirado a Sakura Haruno toda su vida, deseando ser un poco más parecida a ella. Pero en ese momento, por primera vez notó la profunda tristeza que la rodeaba y que parecía presentarse sólo con nombrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

―Gracias por ayudarme ―finalizó Hinata, devolviéndole el pañuelo.

―No es nada ―dijo ella recibiéndolo―. Sasuke-kun me pidió que viniese a verte al baño. Cuando vio que Karin salía de la sala atrás de ti, supuso lo que pasaría.

―¿ _Él_ hizo eso? ―no podía creer que la personaje que la había estado torturando tanto esos días hubiese pensando en alguien más que no fuese sí mismo.

―Luces sorprendida ―le dijo Sakura riendo por lo bajo―. Sé que Sasuke puede mostrarse un poco huraño con todos, pero… no ha tenido una vida fácil. En el fondo es un chico muy gentil.

―Parece conocerlo mejor que nadie.

―Éramos amigos. Hasta…

Y nuevamente esa tristeza, sólo que esta vez fue tan palpable que incluso su pecho se apretó al ver sus ojos melancólicos. Quizás frente a todos Sakura se mostraba como una chica radiante y alegre, pero era sólo cuestión de nombrarle a Sasuke para que todo aquello se viese rodeado de oscuridad y desolación.

―Usted… ¿Está bien? ―le preguntó preocupada.

―Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Volvamos a clases ―con una enorme sonrisa, Sakura tomó a Hinata del brazo y la saco del baño.

No pudo evitar notar mientras caminaban hacia el salón que varias personas la miraban y murmuraban. Seguramente ya se sabría lo que Karin le había hecho en el baño, pero la manera en que Sakura caminaba con tanta confianza y la cabeza en alto le dio una seguridad que no pensó encontraría y aunque por dentro se quebraba de pena, caminó sin vergüenza, con la mirada en frente, ignorando a las personas que la juzgaban al pasar.

Se sentó junto a Sasuke sacando sus cosas de matemáticas, pero éste ni si quiera la miró. Parecía más interesado en observar a Karin con recelo, haciéndose notar que había tensión entre ambos.

―Karin no volverá a molestarte, te lo aseguro ―le dijo después que tocó el timbre.

―Gracias ―respondió avergonzada, sin saber qué pensar de los cambios de actitudes de Sasuke.

―No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos. Soy el único que puede torturarte ―y entonces Asuma entró a la sala y no tuvo tiempo si quiera para responder.

Al finalizar la clase de matemáticas, tenían que terminar 20 problemas para el día de mañana. A pesar de estar casi terminando el año, Asuma no les daba respiro. Hinata no estaba demasiado entusiasmada con ello, pero se preocupaba más por Naruto que por sí misma. De alguna manera debía levantar sus calificaciones.

Lo observó en silencio mientras todos abandonaban el salón para almorzar. Por lo general le gustaba quedarse sola un poco antes de hacerlo también. En ese momento se atrevía a sacar sus cosas para comer, pues temía que alguien se burlara del presuntuoso bento que los empleados de su hogar hacían para ella todos los días, que era bastante más elaborado que la comida de tres minutos que la mayoría llevaba para almorzar.

No obstante, cuando cerró su libro de matemáticas para ponerse de pie, notó que había una pequeña hoja doblada en cuatro bajo éste. Con manos inseguras la sujetó un momento, examinándola, recordando el lío en que se había metido el día anterior cuando recibió en un papelito el número de teléfono de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de leerlo, lo abrió.

" _Ven a la azotea cuando leas esto"._

Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar de inmediato. Realmente no quería ir a ese lugar, pero temía mucho más de lo que él fuese capaz de hacer o decir si se negaba. Ya había demostrado en un solo día lo diabólico que podía llegar a ser cuando lo rechazaba y de verdad no quería hacerlo enojar más.

Arrugando el papel y botándolo en el tacho de basura, salió de la sala cabizbaja caminando en dirección a donde había sido citada.

Subió los tres andares que la separaban del tejado y con cuidado de que nadie la viera abrió la puerta que decía "Sólo Personal Autorizado" que llevaba a las últimas escaleras antes de la azotea. Observó que la puerta de entrada al techo ya estaba abierta, lo cual la hizo pensar que Sasuke la estaba esperando ahí para almorzar o conversar. Ni si quiera consideró que fuese alguien más que estuviese ahí, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto, se sintió paralizada, ¿Acaso Sasuke la había citado ahí junto a Naruto?

―… _y sé que viniste pensando que te encontrarías con Sasuke pero no sabía de qué otro modo…"―_ al parecer estaba hablando con alguien más.

― _¿Es por eso que cambiaron puestos? ¿Él me citaba aquí y tú permitías que se sentara con la mejor alumna de la clase? Son unos idiotas, los dos._

Sabía que debía irse. Lo sentía en sus entrañas. Era un presentimiento fuerte de que nada bueno resultaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pudo evitar subir los últimos tres peldaños y mirar por el espacio entre el marco y la puerta. Quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y el motivo para que la hubiesen citado a ese lugar.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto estaba acompañado por Sakura Haruno. Parecían estar discutiendo de algún modo y de inmediato pensó que no era apropiado que siguiera ahí. Pero antes de poder voltearse, alguien sujeto con fuerzas sus brazos para que no se moviera de su posición.

Sabía que era Sasuke. Ni si quiera tuvo que voltearse para saberlo.

― _Si querías hablar conmigo podríamos haberlo hecho en otro lugar. Está prohibido subir aquí, Naruto_ ―se quejaba la joven pelirrosa.

― _No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera._

― _¿Interrumpir qué?_

― _Sakura-chan, hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte algo. Vamos a salir de la secundaria y si no lo hago pronto, perderé toda esperanza de…_

― _¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?_

― _Se mi cita para el baile de graduación. Haré lo que tú quieras… yo…_

Su corazón pareció romperse entonces. Era como si alguien hubiese maquinado su peor pesadilla y la estuviese forzando a verla. Quiso darse la vuelta entonces y huir de allí, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke se lo impedía, forzándola a observar lo que ocurría entre Naruto y Sakura.

― _Por supuesto que no iré contigo. Ya sabías eso antes de preguntármelo, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?_

― _Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura-chan. Siempre lo he estado_.

― _Pero tú sabes que… Sasuke. Lo sabes Naruto._

― _Lo sé. Pero tenía que intentarlo. No podía seguir posponiéndolo, ¿Sabes?_

― _Entiendo. Siento mucho no poder corresponder…_

― _No tienes que disculparte. Seguramente tienes una hilera de invitaciones que rechazar antes de la mía…_

― _Si Sasuke no me invita iré sola. Ya lo decidí._

― _Sasuke no irá contigo. En cambio yo estoy frente a ti invitándote, diciéndote que quiero ser tu pareja y tú sigues pensando en él._

― _Aunque seas mi amigo, no siento eso por ti, ¿Cuándo lo entenderás Naruto?_

― _¡Jamás me rendiré! Algún día te conquistaré y…_

―Por favor basta ―pidió entonces Hinata dándose la vuelta y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, no quería seguir viéndolo―. Por favor.

―¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? ―le preguntó en un susurro, sin tocarla.

―Sí ―no le importaba cuan despreciable le parecía el Uchiha, en ese momento era lo único de lo cual aferrarse para no haberse quebrado a llorar.

―Pídemelo como corresponde y te sacaré de aquí.

―Por favor… Uchiha-san.

―Di mi nombre. Nunca volverás a llamarme de ese modo.

―Por favor, Sasuke…

.

.

.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―le preguntó abriendo los ojos. Pareció despertar sólo cuando Sasuke paró el motor del automóvil.

―Eso no importa.

―Supongo que no ―dijo ella sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

La había sacado del colegio en un estado que nunca imaginó.

Se divertía a veces causando situaciones dramáticas, pero extrañamente la reacción de la chica no fue encarar a Naruto como él pensó o quebrarse a llorar por todo el colegio. En cambio, había sido como si el alma abandonara su cuerpo y aquello que la hacía brillar se apagara por completo, volviéndose su mirada vacía. Esa inocencia que mostraban sus ojos ya no se encontraba más ahí. Las palabras habían desaparecido de su vocabulario y sólo asentía o negaba cuando él le hablaba al bajar las escaleras.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces cuando le propuso que se olvidaran de entrar a las aulas y se fueran a pasar el día en un lugar lejos de ahí.

Condujo por la carretera sin un rumbo que seguir, hasta que Hinata se quedó dormida. En ningún momento cruzaron palabras pues era innecesario hacerlo. Cuando vio el puente descendió por un camino secundario hasta llegar al parque Naka y estacionó su automóvil cerca del muelle del riachuelo, esperando que ese lugar estuviese lo suficientemente alejado para ella. Y extrañamente, también para él. Verla así lo hacía experimentar una extraña angustia que en ningún momento anticipó.

―¿No tendrás problemas en tu casa por escaparte de clases? ―le preguntó Sasuke, pero ella ni si quiera le respondió, sólo abrió la puerta del automóvil y bajó.

La observó por algunos minutos parada en el extremo del muelle, observando el fluir del arroyo Naka. Se preguntó si estaba pensando en saltar o algo por el estilo, pues había escuchado que las chicas despechadas hacían cosas bastantes raras. No obstante, no dijo nada cuando él mismo bajó del auto, sólo se apoyó en el capó, observando su espalda en silencio, dejando que su pequeña burbuja de cristal se quebrara junto a sus sueños.

Y los minutos se volvieron horas.

Para su sorpresa, no sintió placer en verla hundida en su miseria. Más bien, se sentía irritado, como si aún faltase algo… como si haber hecho todo aquello no fuese suficiente para que estuviesen a mano. No había hecho más que abrirle los ojos a la realidad, después de todo. Nadie podía ser tan inocente como ella y pensar que todas las historias de amor tenían un final feliz. Era bueno que se diera cuenta que el mundo no era ese cuento de hadas que seguramente creía y adoraba ser el que la iniciara en su viaje por el mundo real.

La dejó sola todo el tiempo que fue necesario, pasando el sol hasta la posición del atardecer. Sólo entonces Hinata pareció reaccionar al observar que el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y se volteó hacia él. Para su sorpresa, Hinata no estaba llorando, ni si quiera se veía tan demacrada como antes. Lucía calmada y hasta con un extraño resplandor que le proporcionaba a su piel la luz del atardecer.

―¿Estás mejor? ―le preguntó. Era la primera cosa que salía de su boca desde que abandonaron el colegio.

―Gracias ―le respondió ella en un susurro.

―¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo? ―¿Era en serio? ¿Acababa de hacer que se quebrara en dos su patético corazón sólo por verla sufrir y ella se lo agradecía? Que le mostrara esa sonrisa vacía no lo hacía sentir como si se hubiese vengado, sino como que hubiera perdido en todo aspecto― Eres tan rara.

―Me hace feliz saber que Naruto-kun ama a alguien ―dijo abnegadamente, observando el horizonte que se perdía en el alto pastizal―. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea yo quien pueda lograr hacerlo sentir de ese modo.

―¿Tienes idea de lo cursi y falso que suena eso? ―le preguntó mirándola extrañado de reojo, desconfiando de su artificial reacción― Parece como si estuvieses leyendo de un guión de una película trillada de adolescentes.

―Lo sé ―dijo ella riendo suavemente―. Pero así es como me siento.

―Pues no te creo nada. Pareces un estereotipo de la niña tonta sacada de algún manga rosa. Realmente no puede existir alguien tan ingenua.

Tomó la muñeca de la Hyuga con fuerza obligándola a seguirlo. Prácticamente la arrastró por todo el muelle hasta que llegaron a la orilla, lugar en donde se agachó y tomó una piedra para ponerla en su mano.

―¿Qué hace? ―le preguntó confundida, bajando la mirada hacia la palma de su mano.

―Arrójala al río ―le exigió.

―¿Por qué? ―Hinata comenzaba a lucir atemorizada.

―Tienes derecho a sentirte infeliz, a llorar, a gritar, a odiarlo si es necesario ―tomó entonces una piedra él mismo y la arrojó con fuerza al río― ¡Perdedor estúpido! ―gritó Sasuke mientras el agua chapoteaba sobre la superficie―. Ahora tú. Arrójala al río y di lo que de verdad sientes.

―P-pero yo jamás podría odiar a Naruto-kun… ―alegó Hinata frunciendo los labios.

―No tienes que ser _perfecta_ todo el tiempo, Hinata ―le reclamó zamarreándola por los hombros. Su actitud comenzaba a cansarlo. Sabía que si la empujaba un poco podría descubrir lo que realmente había dentro de ella ―. Nadie sabrá si actúas de una forma que no sea el que se espera de ti. Sólo estamos tú y yo. Dime como realmente te sientes.

―Yo…

―¡Dilo Hinata! ―le gritó, estaba exasperado con su actitud.

―Triste ―dijo en un susurro.

―No, dilo como si realmente lo sintieras.

―Estoy muy triste ―repitió en el mismo tono de voz, comenzando a sollozar.

―Dilo más fuerte ―le exigió apretando sus hombros con fuerza.

―¡Estoy triste!

Escucharla gritar era placentero. Sentía que ese peso que había estado en su pecho hasta entonces se levantaba. El alivio fue inmediato, pues de alguna forma, él había logrado que esa capa de falsedad y gentileza comenzara a derretirse. Quería encontrar en ella a una chica igual que el resto, no a la que su padre había moldeado para ser su niñita perfecta.

―Eso está mejor. Ahora arrójala al río ―observó cómo los labios de Hinata se fruncían nuevamente al arrojar la piedra al río con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas― ¿Qué más?

―Duele… me duele muchísimo.

―¡Grítalo!

―¡Duele! ―su voz fue más fuerte de lo que jamás la había oído― ¿Estás feliz? ¡Me duele no ser lo suficientemente buena para que alguien se fije en mí!

¿Realmente creía eso? No lo comprendía. A sus ojos era ella era distinta al resto, sí, pero no en un mal sentido. Era reservada y elegante, casi inalcanzable para cualquiera. Era hermosa en su propio modo y aunque quizás no tenía ojos verdes como Sakura o cabello largo y rubio como Ino, su tradicional apariencia la hacían ver como una princesa de los cuentos de samurái que a veces Kakashi los hacía leer. Su voz era melodiosa y lo mejor era que sólo la utilizaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Su caminar era distinguido y hasta la persona más refinada se habría sentido opacado por su delicadeza al hacer cualquier labor. Su perfección era irritante, sí, pero atrayente y ver que ella no la veía la hacía simplemente irresistible.

―Quiero que pagues lo que me debes ―fijó su mirada en los labios de Hinata entonces, acortando la distancia entre ambos, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven y atrayéndola hacia él con violencia―. Ahora.

Y entonces en medio de la nada, Sasuke Uchiha besó a Hinata Hyuga sin esperar su respuesta e indiferente de su reacción. Pero no lo hizo buscando quebrar su perfecta imagen, ni tampoco porque quisiera vengarse de ella, sino porque en ese momento sintió que era la única forma de calmar algo que quemaba en él.

Para su sorpresa, la joven no se movió. Quizás asombrada, quizás rendida ante la idea de olvidar su corazón roto. Pero no le importó. En lo más mínimo. Si ella quería utilizarlo para olvidarse de Naruto, bienvenida era. Podía utilizarlo toda la noche por lo que al le importaba.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **Repercusiones**

.

.

.

* * *

Apretó sus labios contra los de Hinata con agresividad, casi llegando a ser violento. Su mano bajó hasta la espalda baja de la joven, empujándola hacia él para de esa forma sentir su frágil cuerpo. Quería impregnarse del sabor de su inocencia y reclamarla como suya antes que cualquier otro. Era demasiado exquisita para que un perdedor como Naruto la tuviese primero, pues no hubiese sabido apreciar lo extraño que podía resultar una mujer así. Era más que un simple desafío para él en ese momento; Hinata debía ser suya.

No iba a permitirle que hablara, que negara, que reclamara o dijese cualquier cosa excepto lo que él quisiese que saliera de su boca y en ese momento, el único uso que podía darle a su labios era complacerlo. Le quitaría la virginidad ahí mismo si con eso podía lograr que ella dijera que no volvería a pensar en nadie que no fuese él. En su mente, desde ese momento en adelante, Hinata le pertenecía. Iba más allá de una simple apuesta o querer vengarse de ella, aunque nunca lo reconociese.

―Basta ―dijo entonces Hinata, intentando alejarse de Sasuke, pero antes de que otra protesta saliera de esos labios, el Uchiha cerró la distancia entre sus rostros con un agresivo beso que provocó una evidente reacción en ella; la chica estaba temblando entre sus brazos―. Sasuke-kun, por favor…

―Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre ―susurró sobre su boca para robarle otro beso, introduciendo su lengua, acariciando sus labios con impaciencia―. No pienses en nada. Sólo estamos tú y yo aquí. El resto no importa.

La tomó de la cintura y la levantó del suelo para sentarla sobre el convertible rojo. Hinata se mostró sorprendida ante su reacción pero no se movió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como si algo dentro de ella estuviese a punto de rendirse. Sasuke conocía a la perfección esa mirada, pues la había observado en otros rostros muchas veces ya, y no dejaría que la oportunidad se le escapara entre los dedos.

Puso sus manos en las rodillas de la chica y abrió sus piernas sin cuidado, sin pedirle permiso, como lo hace alguien que se siente dueño de algo. Aunque ella intentó cerrarlas, no tuvo problema para posicionarse entre sus muslos y presionar su cuerpo contra su vientre, para luego reclamar su boca una vez más.

―Sasuke… no… por favor… ―cuando la sintió quejarse en un suave gemido creyó que perdería la cordura―. No…―era el sonido más erótico que había escuchado salir de los labios de una mujer a pesar de que lo estaba rechazando.

―No digas nada.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción llenaba sus entrañas y pronto el deseo de bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones comenzó a torturarlo. La joven estaba desechando todo lo que consideraba correcto y apropiado dejándose llevar por un momento de debilidad.

Estar con Hinata era mucho más erótico que estar con cualquier otra chica que se moría por entregársele. La Hyuga actuaba como si lo detestase, creyéndose mejor que él sobre su pedestal virginal, y aun así no podía rechazarlo. Era demasiado incitante, tanto que no estaba seguro de que se controlaría más tiempo.

―No sabes lo que estás provocando en mí, Hinata ―susurró sobre los labios de la joven, colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de ésta―. No lo sabes ―aún así, se recordó a sí mismo que no debía apurarse, por más que lo deseara. Primero tenía que hacer que ella lo pidiera, de lo contrario no sería un verdadero triunfo―. Dímelo ―le exigió presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo la calidez que se traspasaba a través de sus bragas―. Dime que quieres que te coja aquí y ahora.

―Yo sólo quiero que me suelte ―respondió Hinata jadeando, volteando el rostro hacia un costado―. Por favor… ya se ha burlado demasiado de mí…

―Estás mintiendo ―y él siempre sabía cuándo le mentían―. Tus piernas están temblando y apenas puedes respirar. Tu boca dice no, pero todo tu cuerpo…

―¡No es así! ―Hinata puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y lo empujó hacia atrás, momento que aprovechó para sentarse sobre el automóvil―. Ya pagué lo que le prometí. Ya no quiero que…

¿Lo estaba rechazando? Por un momento quedó completamente petrificado, pues pensó que la tenía justo donde deseaba. Lo descolocó que ella no quisiese continuar con lo que hacían y que fuese tan abrupta para ponerle fin a ese momento. No pensó que Hinata tuviese la voluntad o si quiera el control para hacer algo como eso.

No obstante, cuando la sorpresa pasó, sintió que algo quemaba en su interior. Nunca antes alguien le había dicho que no de esa forma, impidiendo que saciara su instinto, ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Estaba escuchando acaso que una mujer se negara a entregarle su cuerpo?

―No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mí ―Hinata descendió del automóvil, bajando rápidamente los pliegues de su falda, evitando mirarlo a los ojos― No dejaré que se aproveche de mí sólo porque…

―Espera ―estaba confundido, y ahora nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse insultado― ¿Qué? ¿Aprovecharme de ti? ¿Vas a culpar lo que acaba de pasar a algún tipo de debilidad porque te diste cuenta que Naruto nunca te amará? ―Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia, nuevamente esa chiquilla se atrevía a humillarlo―. Me besaste de vuelta porque _tú_ lo quisiste así. No te obligué a nada.

―Yo no…

―No dejaré que te acobardes ahora, después que por primera vez en tu vida hiciste algo por tu propia voluntad y no porque fuese lo correcto.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron mientras subía lentamente su mirada. Ver sus ojos nacarados provocó un vacío en el estómago de Sasuke que le provocó querer tragar saliva. El deseo de saltarle encima estaba latente en él, no había terminado con ella aún. Necesitaba verla rendirse frente a su propio orgullo, ver quebrar esa testaruda coraza con la cual estaba protegiéndose de él. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan insultado, que no quería darle placer, sino que hacerla sufrir una vez más. Estaba furioso con ella, al punto que fácilmente la podría haber dejado ahí en medio de la nada para hacerle pagar su insulto.

―¿Por qué es tan importante para usted deshonrarme? Ya me he humillado demasiado a mí misma frente a usted.

―¿Tan malo es estar conmigo? ¿Tan poca cosa crees que soy? ―y de nuevo estaba ese maldito aire de superioridad que tanto detestaba en ella― Por primera vez en tu vida alguien te pone atención y te crees demasiado buena para…

―¡No siento nada por usted! ―Hinata exclamo, interrumpiéndolo― Amo a Naruto-kun. Lo amo…

―Si fuese así, no me habrías besado de vuelta.

―No significó nada. No sentí nada. Fue vacío y frío…

―¿Me lo dices a mí o a ti misma? ―estaba intentando controlar su respiración, sentía que una de sus manos se cerraba en un puño, temblando― No parecía ser insignificante cuando temblabas bajó mi cuerpo. Puedes decir mil veces que no sentiste nada, pero tu cuerpo no mentía. Me deseaste lo suficiente para dejar que te besara. Aún lo haces.

―Sólo soy su proyecto de este mes, ¿No? Ahora que ya consiguió lo que quería de mí, me dejará en paz. Eso es lo que deseo.

Podía escuchar a Karin hablando a través de ella, lo cual lo hacía sentirse indignado, ¿Por qué siempre había alguien que se creía con el derecho de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos? Le habían metido ideas extrañas a Hinata sobre él y ahora estaba dudando. Haría que Karin se arrepintiese de meterte en su vida, pero antes, haría que esa Hyuga pagara por hacerlo sentir así: como si fuese insignificante.

―No ―se acercó a ella entonces y tomó su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Hinata no se movió, pero mantuvo su rostro lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que la fuese a besar―. Creo que aún no entiendes, Hyuga. No te dejaré en paz, no me alejaré de ti, te seguiré como una sombra hasta que ruegues que entre en ti. Además, aún no me has pagado lo que me debes. Yo te besé a ti.

―¿Qué? ―las cejas de Hinata temblaban en una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

―Lo que escuchaste. _Yo_ te besé a ti ―una de sus manos apretó el rostro de la joven, bajando por su cuello para finalizar en su pecho. Hinata gimió al sentir que Sasuke lo apretaba―. Cuando tú me beses como lo acabo de hacer nuestra deuda estará concluida. Hasta entonces, sigues siendo mía.

―Nunca seré suya.

―Pero tampoco serás de Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Entonces Hinata comprendió por qué Sasuke estaba sujetando su seno. Estaba buscando la carta que había guardado en el bolsillo delantero de su blusa.

―¡No! ―gritó desesperada.

Podía permitir que Sasuke le quitara su primer beso, incluso que se burlara de ella tratándola como si fuese una cualquiera, pero no podía permitir que tocara algo que era realmente importante, algo en lo cual estaban puestas todas sus esperanzas y sueños.

―Suéltela. No puede hacerlo ―sabía que la rompería, ni si quiera tenía que preguntárselo.

―Cállate ―le ordenó con frialdad, tanto que sintió escalofríos―. No volverás a pensar en él mientras estés conmigo.

Esa carta era más que una simple confesión de amor. Significaba todo para ella. Era su esperanza cuando se despertaba en la mañana, era el motivo para sonreír cuando se creía demasiado débil, era su razón para querer superar su timidez. No eran sólo palabras elegidas al azar, sino que representaban todo el amor que sentía por alguien que se había convertido en su única compañía en los momentos de más soledad. Si Sasuke rompía la carta, no estaba rompiendo una simple confesión de amor, sino que sus propias ilusiones de que algún día sería una persona que pudiese ser feliz.

La vida de Hinata Hyuga no había estado llena de alegrías, de hecho hasta ese momento no podía decir con toda seguridad qué significaba ser feliz, pero al menos había tenido un sueño, y ese sueño se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. Amarlo en secreto había sido lo más cerca de ser dichosa que había estado y si Sasuke rompía esa carta significaba dejar atrás lo único a lo cual se aferraba para continuar día a día con su triste y solitaria vida.

―Por favor…―la angustia afloraba en ella, no le importaba tener que humillarse frente a él si podía salvar su carta― ¡Haré lo que quiera!

―No volverás a jugar conmigo provocándome para luego rechazarme.

―Lo siento. Realmente lo siento ―suplicó desesperada―. Sasuke, por favor… por favor…

Entonces el ruido del papel rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos.

Y su corazón realmente se quebró.

Una y otra vez, Sasuke rompió el papel hasta que sólo fueron pequeños pedazos que arrojó al suelo y que la brisa se llevó.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó con fuerza.

Había quebrado algo en ella, algo que nunca podría recuperar y que para siempre quedaría sólo en un sueño que nunca tuvo el valor de realizar.

―Súbete al auto ―le dijo Sasuke, dándole la espalda―. Te llevaré a tu casa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 _No me gusta mucho poner notas, pero me veo en la necesidad de repetirme. Este fic lo estoy escribiendo para mí, porque yo tenía deseos de escribir algo más erótico. Algunos le llaman a esto un "smut". Escritura con fines sexualmente explícitos con una trama que se orienta al sexo. Por lo mismo elegí este tipo de trama, porque me pareció lo suficientemente light para meterle muchas situaciones de carácter sexual. Lo advertí en el primer capítulo, que esto tendría lemons. Lo puse en el segundo también, diciendo que la trama un tanto cliché, cursi, repetitiva y trillada, pero que le daría mi propio twist para ver qué resultaba de ella. Intenté y estoy intentando darle algo de una **historia base** a este fic, para poder escribir lo que viene. Entonces, por **tercera vez** … **ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**. Está clasificada como **ANGST RANK M y no ROMANCE**. Y a pesar de que aprecio las críticas, no es necesario que vengan a despedirse del fic en sus reviews sólo porque no aprecian este tipo de escritura. No me encasillo como escritora en un solo tipo de cosas, siempre estoy intentando expandirme cuando se trata de géneros y si este no es de su agrado, tengo muchas otras historias donde pueden leer otro tipo de narración._

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que a pesar de la negatividad me han motivado a seguir escribiendo; son unos angelitos! Aprecio mucho sus reviews, favoritos y follows!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Cediendo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su padre dejó todo de lado cuando lo llamaron del colegio avisándole que su hija no se había presentado a ninguna clase después del horario de almuerzo. El señor Hyuga puso a su personal a buscarla y estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía. Sólo cuando Hinata llegó a su casa se dio cuenta del alboroto que había causado; Nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto y llegó a pensar que la golpearía. No podía culparlo, pues cuando tenía sólo tres años la habían intentado secuestrar y revivir ese miedo trajo de vuelta viejos recuerdos en él.

Cuando le preguntó dónde había estado, inventó una historia sobre cómo se había sentido mal y decidió caminar un poco para ver si se le pasaba el malestar, perdiéndose en las calles afuera del colegio; su padre no le creyó. No obstante, prefirió que la llamara una mentirosa antes de decirle la verdad y tener que explicarle como había decidido escapar de clases porque Naruto Uzumaki jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

Demás está decir que no sólo tuvo problemas en su hogar. Al día siguiente, se enteró que había ganado una falta que quedaría en su historial y su castigo era quedarse toda esa semana a limpiar el salón una hora después de clases.

Esa no era la peor parte de su castigo; No era la única que había sido sancionada.

―Te faltó limpiar cerca de la puerta ―dijo Sasuke sin mirarla, mientras ella barría.

Lo observó de reojo mientras éste seguía sentado en un pupitre mirando por la ventana. Sacudió el rostro encrespándose, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior y cómo estúpidamente había permitido que la besara. No sabía en qué había estado pensando, o mejor dicho, no había estado pensando en nada. Sólo sabía que por un momento había deseado ser alguien distinta y antes de que se diera cuenta él la estaba besando.

Tuvo deseos de decirle que en vez de criticarla tomara una escoba y la ayudara, pero permaneció en silencio mordiéndose los labios para no decirle todo lo que pensaba de él. Sasuke había permanecido sentado sin hacer nada toda la hora de castigo, dejándole a ella el labor de ordenar el salón. No se quejó al respecto al verlo inmóvil en su asiento; si hacer las cosas por sí misma le evitaba tener que cruzar palabras con ese despreciable ser, mucho mejor. Sólo tenía que esforzarse en terminar las cosas ahí lo más rápido posible y entonces podría irse a casa a seguir su castigo encerrada en su cuarto.

―Haz estado callada toda la tarde, Hyuga. De hecho, todo el día ―dijo de pronto Sasuke, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana― ¿No tienes nada que decirme hoy?

―No ―respondió ella dándose la vuelta para poder ordenar los libros en los estantes y sacudir el polvo de éstos―. Y preferiría que siga así.

Sasuke se levantó del asiento entonces. En un comienzo, Hinata intentó ignorarlo pero cuando vio que se dirigía al escritorio del profesor no pudo sino observarlo con curiosidad. Cuando notó qué era lo que estaba haciendo parecía demasiado tarde.

―No puede revisar las cosas que hay ahí ―le dijo horrorizada―. Nos meterá en problemas si…

―Nadie se dará cuenta ―respondió casualmente mientras examinaba lo que había entre papeles y libros―. No exageres.

―Por favor, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más.

―¿Dónde está tu curiosidad? ―le preguntó Sasuke mientras sacaba el libro de clases que se encontraba en el cajón de los legajos―. Deben estar las calificaciones de los parciales aquí…

―¡Basta! ¡No debería hacer eso! ―comenzaba a sentirse realmente asustada. No quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía y tenía el horrible presentimiento que Sasuke la metería nuevamente en una situación que la perjudicaría― Publicarán las calificaciones cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Sasuke abrió el libro de clases y comenzó a leerlo ignorando a Hinata, quien de pronto se sentía pasmada. No importaba cuando alegara o le pidiese que dejara los legajos en paz, Sasuke la ignoraría. Pensó en ese instante que si se daba la vuelta y no veía lo que él hacía, no había forma de que luego la culparan por ello. Si no sabía nada, no podía hacer nada.

―Mira Hinata, tu legajo ―le dijo con una siniestra sonrisa, mientras se ponía a leerlo en voz alta―. Nombre: Hyuga Hinata. Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de diciembre. Apoderado: Hyuga Hiashi… ¿Y tu madre? No dice siquiera su nombre ―Hinata bajó el rostro y Sasuke no continuó leyendo sino que levantó la mirada hacia ella.

―Falleció cuando tenía cinco años ―respondió con quietud, pensando que distinta sería su vida si su madre estuviese viva.

―¿Qué le sucedió?

―Otou-sama no habla de eso. Es muy triste para él ―Hinata recordaba haberla visto cargando a su hermanita bebé un día, y al siguiente se había ido para siempre.

―Lo siento ―Hinata levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba salir esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke―. Debe ser difícil.

―Ni si quiera la recuerdo ―dijo quietamente, intentando recordar la sonrisa de su madre como una memoria que se le escapaba entre los dedos. Apenas recordaba la nana de cuna que solía cantarle en una época de su vida que parecía muy distinta a como las cosas eran ahora. Quizás más alegres―. De cualquier forma, debería dejar eso donde estaba.

―Si quieres puedes leer el mío.

―N-no ―negó horrorizada―. Eso es privado.

―Como sea. De cualquier forma no dice nada interesante ―Sasuke puso los legajos en el lugar que correspondía.

De alguna manera, el ambiente entre ellos no parecía ser tan tenso como antes. Aún sentía mucha desconfianza y nerviosismo alrededor de Sasuke, pero notar su interés en lo que había ocurrido con su madre hizo que viera una faceta en él que le pareció distinta. No hubiese llegado tan lejos como para decir que pensaba que el Uchiha era _considerado_ , pero al menos no lo creyó tan egoísta como antes.

Respirando profundo y aprovechando que se volvían a hablar, se paró frente a Sasuke. Había pensado todo el día en cómo aproximarse a él para conversar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Ahora sólo tenía que ser un poco más decidida y simplemente decirlo.

―Hay algo que m-me gustaría pedirle ―entonces hizo una profunda reverencia―. Por favor, le suplico que no le diga a nadie lo que ocurrió ayer. Me comporté de una forma completamente inapropiada y le pido perdón por ello.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Hinata no supo qué decir y permaneció en la posición que estaba dejando que el silencio del salón los rodeada. Lentamente volvió a pararse derecha, sólo para ver como él se reclinaba contra la silla subiendo los pies a la mesa y colocándose los audífonos como si la conversación comenzara a aburrirlo.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que soy el tipo de persona que le dice al resto lo que hace? ―una sonrisa sarcástica adornó sus labios―. Ah… olvidaba que opinas lo peor de mí. Además de ser maleducado, grosero, desarreglado y egoísta, ahora soy indiscreto.

―No quería ofenderlo ―se disculpó Hinata rápidamente, lo que menos quería era iniciar otra discusión con él. Sólo deseaba solucionar la situación en que se encontraban y ponerle fin a todo ese extraño comportamiento que se había desarrollado entre ambos los últimos días―. Sólo… no me gustaría…

―Nadie lo sabrá, a menos que tú quieras que lo sepan ―Sasuke comenzó a buscar en su celular alguna cosa que escuchar― Estoy aburrido, ¿Quieres pagar lo que me debes ahora?

―¿Está hablando en serio? ―a veces creía que él tenía algo redimible y luego salía con ese tipo de comentarios desubicados.

―Nunca digo algo si no es en serio ―la miró impávidamente despegando la vista de su celular.

―No le debo nada ―frunció los labios molesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a limpiar uno de los vidrios― ¿Acaso no recuerda que rompió la carta? Si no hay carta, no hay nada que decirle a Naruto-kun.

―Yo creo que hay mucho que decirle ―respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie―. No soy una persona muy paciente, Hinata.

No supo en que momento él se escabulló detrás de ella. Su cercanía la encrespaba, pero no iba a darle el gusto nuevamente de mostrarse débil ante él. No la pondría nerviosa, ni la haría querer huir. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que no era un juego y quizás entonces comprendiera que no tenía deseo alguno de que se le acercara.

―¿Por qué no te volteas y me miras a los ojos? ―le preguntó entonces, haciendo que Hinata detuviera el fuerte roce del paño contra el vidrio―. Quiero que me mires mientras te hablo.

Frunciendo los labios, respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta. Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas un movimiento habría bastado para que la acorralara contra el ventanal. No obstante, no se movió. Tenía que marcar su territorio y decirle una vez más que no estaba interesada en su patético intento por hacerla sentir nerviosa.

―Mucho mejor ―dijo el Uchiha observándola sin expresión alguna.

―¿Cuándo me dejará en paz? ―le preguntó molesta, yendo al grano.

―Cuando me pagues lo que me debes ―le respondió con frialdad.

―Usted rompió la carta, no hay nada que yo…

―Me mantuve en silencio cuando la carta existía. Podría habértela quitado frente a Naruto y haberla leído para que todos escucharan tu triste confesión de amor. Pero no lo hice. Guardé tu secreto.

―Y le agradezco que así fuera, pero eso no significa que me humillaré haciendo algo tan vergonzoso.

―¿Crees que besarme es humillante? ―Hinata se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haber dicho algo así, podía ver en las expresiones de Sasuke que se sentía ofendido por sus palabras.

El Uchiha eliminó la distancia entre ellos haciéndola sentir sumamente incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo, atenta de lo que intentaba. Había decidido no dar pie atrás, no dejar intimidarse por su oscura mirada. Tenía que encontrar valor dentro de sí misma para confrontarlo o estaría accediendo a ser su juego mientras él estuviese aburrido.

―¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te besara ayer? ―le preguntó el pelinegro.

―En ningún momento pretendí que las cosas llegaran tan lejos ―respondió tragando saliva.

Su mirada era tan penetrante que le causaba escalofríos. Sentía deseos de esconderse debajo de una mesa o gritar para que alguien viniera a interrumpirlos. Podía leer a través de sus intenciones sólo por su mirar. Quizás no era una buena idea intentar confrontarlo después de todo. Bajó la mirada y volteó el rostro, evitando así que Sasuke hiciese algo impertinente

―Estoy sumamente avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer ―dijo en apenas un susurro, sintiendo como su rostro se abochornaba―. Me siento horrible cada vez que lo recuerdo.

―Mentirme es una cosa. Mentirte a ti misma, es otra ―la mano de Sasuke se posó en el mentón de Hinata, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia él nuevamente―. Si quieres seguir con ese verso de que no lo deseabas, bien. Puedes repetírtelo tantas veces como quieras hasta que termines creyéndolo ―su voz a diferencia de otras veces era suave, apenas más alto que un murmuro. Estando en un lugar cerrado y a solas, no hacía falta que hablara más alto que eso. Su estómago comenzó a tensarse y sus rodillas a flaquear. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma, como si le tuviese afecto pero al mismo tiempo desdén―. Aún así, ambos sabemos que dejaste que te besara porque lo deseabas, porque muy en el fondo no me desprecias tanto como dices. Quisiste ser como cualquier otra chica, aunque fuese por un instante.

―Eso no es…

―¿Si no es así, por qué no me puedes mirar a los ojos? ―permaneció en silencio entonces, porque no podía responderle. No sabía por qué no podía subir la mirada, quizás era porque Sasuke la ponía nerviosa o tal vez porque no sabía qué pasaría si se miraban una vez más como lo habían hecho el día anterior. Sin si quiera percibirlo comenzó a sentirse angustiada y el deseo de correr de ahí la embargó―. Naruto jamás ha hecho que tu respiración se agite sólo con mirarte.

―Basta, por favor. No me agrada que me toque ―le repitió una vez más, subiendo la mirada suplicándole con sus ojos que la dejara ir, que desistiera de toda esa idea de querer quebrar su entereza ―. Me pone nerviosa. Sólo eso. No es porque me guste. Por favor, entiéndalo.

―Y tú entiende esto, Hinata ―una de sus manos se posicionó en la cintura de la joven, tocándola con suavidad sobre la tela de su blusa. El tacto hizo que un suave gemido se escapara de los labios de la peliazul―. Me perteneces y mientras sea de ese modo, haré contigo lo que se me plazca.

―No soy ese tipo de mujer, ¿Es que aún no lo entiende? ―Sasuke soltó un ligero suspiro, enfocando su mirada en los labios de Hinata―. Nunca había besado a un chico. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para besar a alguien a quien amase con todo mi corazón, pero usted me robo aquello, ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

―No ―su tono era tan suave que Hinata experimentó escalofríos de nuevo, sobre todo al sentir los dedos de Sasuke escabulléndose por su torso―. No es suficiente, Hinata.

―¿Cuándo será suficiente? ―y aún así, no tenía la fuerza de moverse, de gritar, de decir algo para que se detuviera. Quizás Sasuke tenía razón y ella era la responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo por no saber ponerle un final.

―¿Podrías confiar en mi aunque sea esta vez?

―Sasuke… yo…

―Sólo cierra los ojos. Sólo hazlo sin preguntar nada. No te voy a lastimar. No haré nada que no desees. Sólo quiero mostrarte lo equivocada que estas.

No confiaba en él. No se sentía cómoda con él. Pero por algún motivo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y una vez más dejarse caer ante ese malicioso encanto que Sasuke emanaba. Sabía que se arrepentiría de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Había intentado ser fuerte, rechazarlo, pero había algo que no la dejaba retroceder. No era curiosidad ni miedo, era más bien una vocecilla dentro de ella que la instaba a dejarse llevar. Podría haber sido instinto o incluso excitación, quizás curiosidad. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba haciendo que traicionara todo lo que creía correcto.

―Dame tu mano ―Sasuke no esperó que ella se moviera, sino que buscó apretar su muñeca para guiar todo su brazo hacia un lugar que Hinata no quería tocar. Sus músculos se contrajeron para evitar moverse, pero no pudo impedir que eventualmente, su mano bajara por el abdomen de Sasuke hasta posicionarse en el lugar dónde él la guiaba―. Quiero que sientas lo que provocas. No tengas miedo. Sólo deseo que me sientas y entiendas por qué…

―No ―lo interrumpió apretando los párpados con fuerza―. Por favor… ya es… ya es suficiente… ―Sasuke presionó su mano contra la tela de su pantalón, justo sobre su sexo. Podía sentirlo debajo de la tela, lo cual la hizo querer retirar sus dedos como si estuviese tocando una brasa al rojo vivo. No podía creer que estaba haciendo algo como eso sin desmallarse―. No es apropiado…

―Olvídate de eso ―susurró sobre su boca con la respiración completamente alterada―. Qué importa si es apropiado o no ―y entonces, comenzó a percibir como Sasuke se endurecía entre sus dedos. Era ella quien estaba causando aquello, y sólo saberlo la hizo sentir un sentido de poder que nunca antes había experimentado―. Me excitas, Hinata. Estar cerca de ti y saber que no puedo tenerte provoca esto en mí ―el Uchiha tragó saliva, intentando controlar su respiración mientras rozaba la mano de la joven contra su erección―. Cuando me desees del mismo modo te haré completamente mía y no habrá nada que me detenga.

Y entonces, como si hubiese recuperado el control de sí mismo, Sasuke retrocedió y se sentó en un pupitre vacío, dejándola contra el vidrio con las piernas aún temblando y la mirada perdida.

No volvió a hablar después de aquello. En secreto, Hinata lo agradeció.

Cuando pensaba que estaba en el mismo salón que él su corazón se oprimía de miedo y sentía el deseo de desaparecer. Fue una tortura si quiera tener que estar en el mismo lugar que Sasuke el resto de la hora de castigo. No obstante, antes de que se diera cuenta pasó el tiempo de detención.

Kakashi entró al salón y después de inspeccionar que todo estaba en orden los dejó retirarse por el día. Hinata agradeció en silencio y salió del lugar avanzando lo más rápido posible por el corredor sintiendo que en cualquier momento se quebraría a llorar. Quería dejar todo aquello atrás como un mal sueño y no volver a pensar en ello.

―¡Hinata!

Su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar su alegre voz. Subió la mirada lentamente experimentando un intempestivo calor en las orejas, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con las iris azules de Naruto Uzumaki. Era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, incluso menos que a Sasuke.

―¿Ya terminó su detención? ―le preguntó animosamente.

―S-sí… ―dijo ella apegando sus cosas al pecho, sin saber qué más podía decirle. Se sentía tan avergonzada, como si hubiese estado traicionando todo lo que sentía por él por un simple juego absurdo de sus hormonas.

―Los estaba esperando ―dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca, explicando qué era lo que hacía ahí―. Mientras limpiaban, todos decidimos ir a la playa a celebrar que terminaron los parciales. Tenemos que aprovechar de divertirnos antes que comiencen los finales. Le pediré a Sasuke que nos lleve pues el resto ya está allá, ¿También vendrás verdad?

―N-no ―respondió ella sonrojando profundamente y bajando la mirada―. Estoy castigada.

―¿Por lo de ayer, verdad? Le pregunté a Sasuke por qué se escaparon las últimas horas, pero no me quiso decir ―Naruto se cruzó de brazos un tanto molesto― ¡Podrían haberme dicho! También hubiese faltado. Odio las clases de químicas. Aunque se me hizo un tanto extraño que Sasuke te convenciera de algo así. Siempre eres tan responsable Hinata ―y entonces fue como si el rubio acabase de recordar algo―. ¡Es cierto! Obtuve todas las respuestas de los ejercicios de matemáticas correctas gracias a ti, ¡Te debo la vida! ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo? Si no fuese por ti sería imposible aprobar este año.

―No necesita agradecérmelo, me hace feliz que Naruto-kun haya obtenido una buena calificación ―quiso ser lo más educada posible, sintiendo como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas al observarlo. Y aún así, sentía un horrible pesar en su pecho al saber que él nunca correspondería ese sentimiento y que ahora, ella misma había traicionado a su corazón dejándose llevar por un errado impulso―. Debo irme ya. Mi padre me quitó los privilegios, así que debo caminar a casa. Espero que s-se diviertan hoy.

―Tú también vendrás ―la voz fría de Sasuke la hizo encresparse.

―P-pero… ―iba alegar, decirles que no podía ir, pero Sasuke le dio la espalda y siguió de largo― Si no llego dentro de treinta minutos, mi padre me matará.

―¡No te preocupes por eso Hinata! ¡Somos expertos en darle excusas a nuestros padres! ―dijo el rubio animosamente, lo cual la hizo sonreír con timidez― ¿Crees que con mis calificaciones mi madre me dejaría ir a la playa?

Naruto rió mientras la tironeaba para que siguieran a Sasuke. Dejándose llevar por el chico que amaba y aquel que temía, Hinata no sabía si estaba en medio de un sueño o una pesadilla. Lo único que podía decir con certeza era que Sasuke Uchiha estaba removiendo algo dentro de ella, y comenzaba a resentirlo por alterar lo que había sido hasta ahora una existencia completamente tranquila.

.

.

.

 _ **NOTA**_

 _Quería agradecerles a todos los que están siguiendo este fic y me han dado palabras de ánimo para que lo continúe. He recibido muchas críticas por este fic de personas cuya opinión valoro bastante, pero que esta vez tendré que obviar. Sólo yo se cual es la real trama del fic y lo que está escondido detrás de una historia ligera. Lamento decepcionarlos, pero escribiré lo que sienta y lo que me divierta._

 _No soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de narración, pero estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por darle mi toque. Hasta que no me salga mejor, les pido paciencia que lo erótico no es mi fuerte. Supongo que por lo mismo quise escribir esto y así mejorar._

 _Muchas gracias de nuevo. Seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo!_

 _PD: La mayoría de los encuentros de Sasuke y Hinata hasta este momento han sido sacado de hechos verídicos de mi vida y la vida de aquellos que me rodean. Para aquellos que piensen que cosas así no podrían pasar o son medias fantasiosas, TODOS los encuentros de Hinata y Sasuke son basados en hechos verídicos lo cual me trae de vuelta a mis años perdidos de adolescencia. Nostalgia._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **INALCANZABLE**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En verdad Naruto era un experto cuando se trataba de evitar los castigos de sus padres. De hecho, pasaba más tiempo que nadie cumpliendo penitencias, ya fuese por las constantes peleas que se buscaba o sus calificaciones. Su madre era especialista en ingeniárselas para castigarlo donde más le dolía (como alimentarlo sólo con vegetales o prohibirle los videojuegos) y no faltaban ocasiones en que ambos se dedicaran a gritarse uno al otro sobre lo severa que era con él. Sasuke lo sabía bien, pues había pasado bastante tiempo de su adolescencia en casa de los Uzumaki. Y no del todo por su propia voluntad. Aun así, era mejor que estar en su propia casa, si es que así podía llamarle al lugar donde vivía.

Naruto no tuvo demasiados problemas en llamar a Kushina Uzukami explicándole lo desesperado que estaba por subir sus calificaciones y que ese día se quedaría con Hinata en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Cuando ésta pareció estar de acuerdo en que era necesario que alguien aplicada y responsable como Hinata Hyūga le ayudase a estudiar, Naruto le suplicó que se comunicara con los Hyūga para decirles que Hinata estaba con él estudiando en la biblioteca y que él mismo se responsabilizaría en llevarla a casa más tarde. La amable Kushina no pudo negarse.

―Te dije que todo saldría bien ―comentó Naruto sonriendo mientras colgaba la llamada―. Ahora, apagar celulares. Es mejor que no se puedan comunicar con nosotros hasta que lleguemos a mi casa. El secreto de una buena mentira es mantener la misma versión y si nos comienzan a llamar por separado, pueden descubrir que no estamos en la biblioteca.

―S-sí ―asintió la joven. Aunque por su tono de voz, no estaba del todo convencida.

―Basta con que cualquiera vaya a la biblioteca para que se den cuenta que no están allá. Tu mentira tampoco es demasiado ingeniosa, perdedor.

La observó de reojo desde el retrovisor, percibiendo su nerviosismo. Miraba hacia un costado por la ventana lateral, sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, practicando ese irritante hábito de jugar con sus dedos. Mientras miraba nuevamente en frente se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando y por qué había accedido en ir con ellos sin reclamarle que la dejara en paz, como usualmente venía haciendo los últimos días.

La respuesta era evidente; Naruto estaba con él. No obstante, sentía que al menos esta vez había algo más.

Tampoco entendía del todo por qué Naruto estaba tan interesado en que Hinata asistiera a la reunión del curso cuando en cuatro años no se había tomado la molestia si quiera de notarla para ese tipo de cosas. Aunque, Hinata tampoco era el tipo de persona que iba al shopping, a la cafetería o incluso a las fiestas con el resto del grupo. Tampoco él lo era, pero de alguna forma y otra Naruto terminaba convenciéndolo en asistir a esas tonterías y siempre estaban Sakura e Ino con ellos.

Comenzó a considerar seriamente que el Uzumaki podría estar planeando algo torcido para arruinar sus posibilidades de ganar la apuesta. Y no podía culparlo. Él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Si ese era el caso, Naruto tendría sus propios planes para ella, apuntando a hacerlo perder. Aquello era respetable, pero poco característico de él. En cualquier caso, Sasuke no iba a permitir eso. Ni si quiera consideró en sus sombríos pensamientos que aquellos eran los últimos días que estarían juntos antes de tomar distintos rumbos en sus vidas; era normal que Naruto se sintiera un poco melancólico y quisiese que todos los miembros de su clase estuviesen presentes.

Llegaron al lugar en donde los chicos de último año se iban a reunir cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Era un sitio relativamente apartado de las playas más populares y por lo que sabía, las chicas ―Ino, Sakura y Karin― solían frecuentar bastante. Al parecer, Suigetsu había propuesto ir allá al ser una playa retirada en donde sólo los surfistas iban, pues había que caminar un buen trecho desde los estacionamientos hasta llegar a esa pequeña bahía, pasar por piedras altas, árboles caídos y terrenos escarpados. No fue fácil para ellos que aún llevaban el uniforme escolar cruzar todos los obstáculos, pero después de unos cinco minutos de caminata dieron con el lugar.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―la voz irritante de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaban al grupo― ¡Viniste! Pensamos que Naruto no conseguiría convencerte.

La escultural silueta de la pelirroja se levantó levemente de la toalla arreglando sus gafas en un revelador y ajustado bikini negro, del cual parecía sus senos escaparían en cualquier momento. Lucía provocativa y hermosa, aunque cada vez que abría la boca aquella imagen se arruinaba. Ese era el mayor problema de Karin, cada vez que hablaba algo en él se crispaba.

―No pude evitar venir.

Los ojos rojizos de Karin se clavaron en Hinata como una daga, frunciendo los labios al verla llegar junto a ellos. Aquello le recordó nuevamente que la Uzumaki se había metido en sus asuntos y quien la miró mal fue él.

―Pensé que era una reunión entre amigos, ¿Por qué la trajiste? ―le preguntó con molestia.

―No te debo explicaciones, Karin ―respondió, ignorando su evidente enfado celópata y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

―No seas así con Hinata, Karin ―la sermoneó Naruto, siguiéndolo.

Un poco más allá se encontraron con más personas que cursaban último año de preparatoria con ellos. Shikamaru estaba debajo de un gran quitasol rojo durmiendo y junto a él Shino leía alguna cosa con sus pesadas gafas de sol. Gaara y Fū hacían un castillo de arena, la joven riendo por la forma en que Gaara había logrado alzar una pequeña torre y éste observándola sin entender cuál era el motivo de su risa. Sakura e Ino disfrutaban del sol acostadas sobre una toalla de playa, luciendo pequeños bikinis florales, bastante llamativos, pero no tanto como el de Karin. Por su parte, Kiba asaba un poco de carne junto a su gran perro, reclamándole alguna cosa a Shino, quien lo ignoraba por su lectura. Chouji lo observaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si no se cocía pronto todo lo que estaba sobre la parrilla. Suigetsu y Juugo estaban bañándose, riendo sobre alguna cosa que no alcanzó a escuchar y Sai se encontraba un poco más alejado de ellos sentado bajo una palma, dibujando alguna cosa en su croquera, aunque nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Cada miembro del grupo parecía estar en su propio mundo, pero aquello terminó cuando Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata aparecieron.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―exclamó Sakura felizmente mientras se sentaba sobre su toalla― ¡Pudiste venir!

―Ven Sasuke-kun, siéntate conmigo ―Ino lo miró coquetamente mostrándole su botellita de bloqueador solar―. ¿Podrías ponerme un poco de loción? No quisiera quemarme.

―No quiero que las manos se me llenen de grasa ―respondió, sentándose bajo una sombrilla anaranjada, desabotonándose la camisa―. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sai?

―Porque sus manos no son tan hábiles como las tuyas ―le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo, lo cual le hizo recordar algunos episodios pasados sobre la habilidad de sus manos entre las piernas de Ino.

―¿No trajeron ropa de playa? ―les preguntó Kiba un tanto sorprendido al ver a Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto aún con el uniforme escolar.

―Nos vinimos directo desde el colegio ―respondió Naruto por los tres―. Pero da igual, es sólo doblar un poco el pantalón y taram, shorts de baño.

Sasuke imitó a Naruto abriéndose la camisa y subiendo el doblez de sus pantalones hasta la rodilla. No era un traje de baño de ninguna forma, pero al menos no pasaría calor. Aunque, no podía decir lo mismo de Hinata que ya lucía abochornada.

―Te morirás asada vestida así Hinata-san ―reclamó Ino buscando entre sus cosas―. Ten, traje dos pues no decidía cual me quedaba mejor ―y ahí estaban dos pequeñas piezas de nylon, floriadas y bastante llamativas. Todo el rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe para que te cambies? Así puedes broncearte con nosotras. No podremos disfrutar del sol las próximas semanas debido a las pruebas finales y es bueno recibir un poco de vitamina D.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Hinata negando con las manos―. Por favor, no se preocupe por mí. No suelo broncearme con el sol, sólo me pongo roja.

―¡Que mala excusa es esa! No seas tímida. Ve a cambiarte ―le dijo Ino riendo―. Te acompañaré. Había un chico bastante lindo cerca de los tocadores, quizás aún esté ahí.

―Vamos Hinata ―Sakura parecía animada también, levantándose de la toalla y prácticamente arrastrando a la joven a los cambiadores―. Te verás muy bien con algo así.

―Realmente estoy bien ―insistía Hinata.

Podría haber permitido que Ino y Sakura convencieran a Hinata de usar una cosa tan extravagante como lo que ellas estaban luciendo. Dios sabía que agradecía cuando las jóvenes se quitaban la ropa para mostrar un poco de piel, claro, en circunstancias más íntimas. No obstante, no quería que lo que había visto en la habitación de Hinata fuese de conocimiento público o quizás tendría competencia y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba. De por sí la situación no era del todo favorable para él y si Naruto, Gaara, Suigetsu o inclusive Kiba se daban cuenta de lo que había debajo de toda esa ropa holgada, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados viéndolo actuar por su cuenta.

―Basta ―dijo con autoridad, haciendo que ambas se detuvieran de inmediato al escuchar su voz―. No todos se sienten cómodos caminando prácticamente desnudos por la playa. Déjenla en paz.

Tanto Ino como Sakura se pusieron rojas ante el comentario de Sasuke, pero volvieron a su lugar sin molestar más a Hinata, quien parecía que casi había tenido un infarto.

―¿Cómo hicieron que Sasuke viniera? ―preguntó de pronto Shikamaru bostezando al notar lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente entre todos―. Siempre falta a estas cosas problemáticas.

Y era cierto. En cualquier otra ocasión habría pasado de ir a ese lugar, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de torturar a Hinata un poco más, no se lo iba a perder.

―Sasuke-kun siempre es tan difícil de convencer ―dijo Karin apareciendo entre ellos y sentándose junto a él, reclinandole su sudoroso rostro sonrojado contra el brazo.

―Oye Karin, no te pongas tan cómoda ―reclamó Ino mirándola con desagrado.

―Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres que te ponga un poco de loción? ―le preguntó Naruto riendo por lo bajo con malicia―. Si te quemas te terminará doliendo la espalda toda la noche.

Naruto eventualmente se ganó una bofetada al insistir en querer ponerle bloqueador a Sakura. Era la eterna dinámica entre ellos. A pesar de que todos en el grupo rieron por el incidente, Hinata parecía un tanto ajena a todo eso, observando con melancolía las olas que acariciaban suavemente la costa, sonriendo atentamente cada vez que Naruto hablaba para luego sonrojar y mirar la arena.

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, pero la estudiaba de reojo sin realmente mirarla. Debía ser paciente en escoger el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella sin que le huyera como venía haciéndolo los últimos días y tampoco podía exponer su interés en la jovencita sin que Karin, Ino o Sakura se dieran cuenta de ello y lo comentaran. Lo último que quería era que la Uzumaki se entrometiera de nuevo en lo que estaba intentando hacer, y mucho menos que Ino expusiera la naturaleza de su relación con él.

―Hermosa, me permites un momento ―Sai pareció sorprender a todos cuando se acercó sigilosamente junto a Ino, estirando una hoja de papel hacia ella.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó la rubia un tanto sorprendida.

―Un dibujo. Para ti ―respondió sonriendo, aunque a Sasuke dicha expresión le parecía vacía y forzada.

―¿Es en serio? ―los ojos se Ino se iluminaron al verse retratada sonriente y bajó el sol, corriendo por la arena. Un suave sonrojo evidenció lo que sucedía―. Gracias ―susurró ella observando el retrato que Sakura ya comenzaba a ojear sobre el hombro de Ino.

―Vaya, sí que eres bueno dibujando ―lo complemento―. ¡Has uno para mí después!

―Lo siento, sólo puedo dibujar a Ino. Es una necesidad mía ―respondió Sai a lo cual Sakura levantó una ceja.

―Eres muy amable, Sai ―le agradeció Ino, cuya voz perdía toda su picardía cada vez que hablaba con el seudo artista―. ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte esto.

―Helado, sí ―respondió él.

Mientras se alejaban juntos, Sasuke pensó en lo transparente que era la chica Yamanaka y estaba seguro que no era el único. Al pedirle que fueran por helados, lo que realmente buscaba era una excusa para estar a solas con él.

―Y ahí va Ino… ―dijo Sakura mirándola con una sonrisa forzada y suspirando.

―No me sorprendería que se pusieran de novios antes de que terminen las clases ―comentó Karin rodando los ojos―. Ino es bastante rápida, si saben a qué me refiero.

―No hables así de ella, cuatro ojos, que tú tampoco te haces mucho de rogar ―espetó Sakura con molestia, haciendo que Karin no comentara nada más al respecto.

Efectivamente, Karin no se equivocaba. Ino Yamanaka era una fuerza de la naturaleza que sabía lo que quería e iba atrás de ello. No estaba en su naturaleza esperar por las cosas y aquello le parecía una cualidad bastante atractiva y el motivo por el cual en más de alguna ocasión dejó caer sus barreras y dejarla acercarse. Era una de las chicas que podía decir conocer a _fondo_ , y aun así, no le importaba para nada que intentase sacarle celos con Sai en cada oportunidad que tenía. Para él, Ino no existía en un plan sentimental desde segundo año de preparatoria en que habían intentado salir un par de veces. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo esencial para formar una pareja no estaba presente entre ellos y que las cosas que podían quebrarlos eran defectos que tenían en común. Ambos eran obstinados, ninguno perdía cuando se trataba de una discusión e intentaban salirse con la suya sin importar las consecuencias: era una receta para el desastre. Por otro lado, entre más tiempo pasó con ella, más lo comenzaron a irritar las cosas que salían de su boca, su personalidad era escandalosa y le faltaba mucha elegancia para realizar cualquier acción que requiriera de fineza. A pesar de ser preciosa, fuerte y hasta divertida en cierto modo, lo que pensaba, decía y hacía le parecía extremadamente escandaloso e irrelevante. Todo era demasiado lento para ella y forzaba demasiado los asuntos para que se volviesen como los deseaba.

La historia con Karin era similar; habían salido un par de veces cuando Sasuke entendió que no lograría sacársela de encima a menos que aceptara ir al cine con ella. La diferencia, claro, era que la pelirroja no se molestaba en ser utilizada cuando el aburrimiento le ganaba. No le importaba que la idea de una relación seria y formal con él estuviese completamente descartada. Parecía disfrutar del sexo, frío, indiferente, sin besos ni caricias, rudo e impersonal; nunca se quedó toda la noche y se largaba de su cama sin que él tuviese si quiera que pedírselo. Aquello lo hacía bastante sencillo con ella. Le agradaban los encuentros casuales y furtivos, escabullirse a cualquier hora en que las hormonas reclamaran su presencia y hasta experimentar las fantasías más insólitas que a ambos se les podía ocurrir. Y, A pesar de esto, habían pasado ya bastantes meses sin que tuviese un encuentro con la pelirroja, algo que ella siempre le reclamaba cuando lo veía. Quizás, que todo con Karin fuese tan fácil (y no precisamente que ella fuese fácil, sino que era sencillo mantener una relación de cualquier tipo con la pelirroja pues a todo decía que sí, sin pelear ni argumentar), lo había vuelto tan poco interesante.

Muy distinta era su historia con Sakura Haruno. A diferencia de las demás, la joven le importaba, aunque fuese un poco. Jamás había cruzado la línea con ella precisamente porque si lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás. Si daba ese paso y le prestaba atención, no sería sólo para meterla a su cama. Sakura no era ese tipo de chica y ella lo amaba, o al menos eso le había dicho en más de alguna ocasión. Lo que lo hacía experimentar algo de culpa era saber que la lastimaría profundamente darse cuenta que no era el tipo de persona que la amaría de vuelta. O para ser más exactos, que amaría a cualquiera de vuelta. Sabía que Ino y Karin no lo amaban, sólo se sentían estúpidamente atraídas hacia él. No obstante, no podía decir con certeza lo mismo de Sakura.

Lo comprobó el día en que ella le pidió un momento al terminar las clases durante el primer año de preparatoria y no pudo negarse. Tenía esa mirada patética y melancólica en el rostro hacía días desde que Ino se había metido a su cama por primera vez. Así que en vez de subir al automóvil que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su domicilio, se detuvo, la miró en silencio y esperó que hablara.

Escuchó las palabras " _Te amo, Sasuke-kun_ ", sin inmutarse, sin pestañar, sin alterarse ni sorprenderse. Escuchó todo lo que ella tenía que decirle, desde el momento en que se había percatado de estos sentimientos, lo mucho que él la había cambiado, cuan feliz se sentía al estar cerca de él y la promesa de que si le daba una oportunidad haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz cada día, el resto de su vida.

Sasuke había sospechado que Sakura estaba enamorada de él desde mucho antes que ella lo dijera, por lo cual, no le extrañó que se confesara (como lo hacían el resto de las chicas). No la culpaba del todo, pues las jóvenes de su edad solían sentirse atraídas hacia él, sin que entendiera el motivo. No obstante, Sakura era distinta a la mayoría de las personas. Había una cierta fuerza en su mirada que hasta a él le parecía intimidante cuando algo la apasionaba. Curiosamente, esa misma fortaleza desaparecía cada vez que le hablaba y frente a él sólo quedaba una chica débil y patética, sin ningún tipo de amor propio.

― _¿Por qué amarías a alguien como yo?_ ―le preguntó finalmente, pues conocía a Sakura desde que era una niña, y ella mejor que nadie sabía la basura que él podía llegar a ser. Seguramente Ino se lo había dicho.

― _No entendía del todo el motivo de ello. Por mucho tiempo también me pregunté qué había distinto en ti que me hacía sentir así. Sé que no soy tan bonita como Ino o tan simpática como Karin, pero, te amo._

― _Ni si quiera sabes lo que significan esas dos palabras, Sakura._

― _Te… te equivocas. Amo cuando tu mirada se pierde y me pregunto en qué piensas. Y amo cuando eres el único que está en silencio mientras todos hablan al mismo tiempo. Amo la forma en que te esfuerzas por tener las mejores calificaciones y como ayudas a Naruto a no quedarse atrás. Es tu forma de ser. Amo tu forma de ser… amo como me siento cuando estás cerca de mí._

― _Si crees amar mi forma de ser, es porque no me conoces. No me conoces nada, Sakura._

Y así terminó ese asunto. Nunca dejó que Sakura volviese a estar a solas con él, evitándola sin darle explicaciones. Y a pesar de que en sus ratos de ocio podría haber pasado un buen momento con ella, el problema radicaba principalmente en que su mejor ―y quizás único― amigo estaba enamorado de la joven, convirtiendo a Sakura Haruno en alguien con quien no podía jugar.

Por otro lado, jamás se fijó en Fū o en cualquier otra chicha de su propio salón. La alegre jovencita era una versión femenina de Naruto y suficiente tenía con el perdedor jodiendo toda su existencia. Cuando escuchaba hablar a Fū, era como escuchar al rubio, lo cual lo exasperaba.

Y por último estaba Hinata Hyūga con quien había sido compañero de curso toda la vida; curiosamente, jamás había tenido interés en conocerla si quiera. La heredera del clan Hyūga no llamaba su atención, y eso se debía quizás a que era precisamente el tipo de persona que pasa desapercibida para la mayoría. Los años que habían compartido juntos como compañeros habían sido de mutua indiferencia, como si ninguno comprendiese del todo que el otro existía. Nunca se había detenido a observar a Hinata porque, la joven no hablaba. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de algo que Naruto sabía con certeza ―que Hinata estaba fuera del alcance de todos ellos― la habría buscado con desesperación. Era su forma de ser. Pero la joven Hyūga parecía vivir en su propio mundo, silenciosa, introvertida, demasiado buena para ellos.

Lamentablemente, había estado equivocado rotundamente. No era que Sasuke hubiese sido indiferente a ella, sino que ahora se percataba con amargura que la situación había sido la inversa; Hinata lo había ignorado por completo. La joven peliazul lo consideraba demasiado inferior para ella o cualquiera. No sólo eso, para empeorar todo, Hinata creía que había alguien mejor que él y en esa persona estaba enfocados esos preciosos ojos que tenía. Sus atenciones, suspiros, sonrojos, anhelos y sonrisas estaban dedicadas a Naruto, quien ni si quiera parecía percatarse de ello. Patéticamente, se sintió celoso por primera vez en su vida mientras ella le sonreía a su mejor amigo deseando con amargura que ese gesto fuese sólo para él.

―¡Oi! Vamos a jugar volley ―llamó Kiba con una pelota de playa en la mano―. Mi equipo contra el tuyo, Naruto. Los perdedores invitan la cena.

―¡No perderé! ―gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie― ¡Vamos a darle una lección a Kiba, Sasuke!

―Paso ―dijo el pelinegro observando el mar.

―¿Eh? ―Naruto estaba confundido― ¿Por qué?

―No tengo que darte explicaciones, perdedor ―bufó Sasuke.

―¿Chicas? ―preguntó el rubio, desanimadamente.

―Voy mientras no tenga que estar en tu equipo, Naruto ―dijo Sakura riendo.

―Lo siento, yo me quedaré con Sasuke-kun ―dijo Karin coquetamente, enrollando una hebra de cabello pelirrojo en su dedo índice.

―Ve. Te miraré desde aquí ―la animó Sasuke pensando que finalmente tendría una excusa para estar a solas con Hinata y tenía que deshacerse de Karin―. Si ganas, quizás te compre algo para beber.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Karin sorprendida, confundiendo la perspicacia de Sasuke con amabilidad e interés― ¡Entonces acabemos con ellos, Naruto!

―¿Te animas Hinata? ―le preguntó Kiba.

―Lo siento. N-no estoy vestida para eso ―respondió cabizbaja.

―Yo pido a Suigetsu entonces ―exclamó Naruto.

―¡No quiero ser del equipo de ese sujeto! ―se quejó Karin mientras se alejaban.

―¿Shikamaru? ¿Chouji? ¿Shino? ―preguntó Kiba cuando notó que faltaban miembros para su equipo.

―¿Por qué siempre me preguntas de último? ―lo cuestionó Shino con frialdad, pero visiblemente ofendido, mientras se ponía de pie para unirse al juego.

―Ganaré esa cena gratis ―dijo Chouji riendo.

―Jugar con este sol es muy problemático ―se quejó Shikamaru quien seguía entre dormido y despierto junto a Hinata.

―Vamos, ayúdame a ganar. Es una cena gratis ¿Sabes cuánto podré comer si es gratis? ―le rogó Chouji.

―Es cierto. Eso significa que no tendré que pagar yo en caso de que tu dinero no alcance.

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie ante la exclamación de ánimo de Chouji. Kiba se retiró con ellos y se fueron a jugar con el resto. Hinata los observó con algo de melancolía a la distancia y Sasuke percibió su tristeza al escucharla suspirar. Sabía que la joven se moría por habérseles unido, pero como siempre su engreimiento le impedía jugar algo que era para gente ordinaria.

Con la luz atravesando el quitasol rojo su piel se veía un tanto rosada. Hasta saludable. Seguía teniendo ese aire de superioridad, o más bien, de perfección. Ni si quiera estaba sudando como el resto, a pesar del grueso uniforme escolar que portaba.

Que irritante era. Sintió que algo ardía en su estómago al darse cuenta de que esa chica que venía ignorando por años era realmente inalcanzable para alguien como él y quizás todo el resto de los presentes. Tal vez alguien como su hermano hubiese podido conquistarla si se lo proponía, pero ni si quiera Naruto, con la ventaja que tenía al estar ella enamorada de él, podría haberse mantenido a su altura demasiado tiempo. Una chica así debía ser todo un desafío de satisfacer, desde sus refinados gustos hasta el tipo de cuidados que requería que nadie más se diera cuenta de lo perfecta que podía llegar a ser y anhelarla para sí. Estar con alguien como ella seguramente era vivir en constante miedo a perderla.

De pronto, Hinata volteó su mirada hacia él y lo descubrió observándola. Era demasiado tarde para pretender que no lo hacía, por lo cual le sostuvo la mirada con irreverencia. Por muy perfecta que ella fuese, él seguía siendo un Uchiha. Eso significaba algo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó Hinata visiblemente incómoda.

―Nada ―respondió.

No deseaba decirle lo mucho que le ardía el estómago percatarse de lo imbécil que había sido todos esos años por no intentar cortejarla en otra circunstancia. Quizás podría haberla convertido en su novia por un tiempo, aunque se aburriera de ella con rapidez. Valdría el esfuerzo poderse regodear de ser el primer hombre en su vida, de eso no había duda.

―¿Te incomoda estar a solas conmigo, verdad?

―Sí ―respondió ella sin hesitaciones en su voz―. Sobre todo por la forma en que se ha comportado estos días conmigo.

―¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? ―Hinata pareció confundida por su pregunta―. Luces como si hubiese muerto tu mascota. Disfruta mi compañía, no suelo regalarle mi tiempo al resto.

―Que egocéntrico es.

―Añadiré eso a la lista que enumeraste el otro día.

Hinata lo miró dubitativa como si estuviese discutiendo consigo misma decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Sasuke la dejó considerarlo un par de minutos sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir a continuación, tan pronto consiguió armarse de valor para ello.

―No me pareció apropiado lo que hizo durante nuestro periodo de detención.

―¿Nunca habías tocado a un hombre de esa manera, o me equivoco? ―le preguntó con algo de burla―. Por eso exageraste de esa forma.

―Si vuelve a hacer algo como eso, hablaré con las autoridades del colegio para reportar su conducta. Quiero que me deje en paz.

―No te obligué a nada y seguiré haciendo cosas como esa hasta que admitas que no te desagradan tanto como pretendes ―respondió divertido, ante su sorpresa―. Puedes reportarme. Hazlo. Será nuevamente tu palabra contra la mía. No tengo nada que perder, no hay nadie a quien le importe lo suficiente como para molestarse por mi comportamiento en el colegio, por si piensas que tus pequeñas amenazas me asustan.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida― ¿A qué se refiere?

―¿No fui bastante claro? ―su tono se volvió neutral y apático―. Haré lo que se me da la gana contigo.

―No. No me refería a eso ―el tono de voz de Hinata se volvió suave― ¿Por qué… por qué dice que a nadie le molestaría si se mete en problemas?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Realmente no lo era. Ni si quiera sabía por qué las palabras se le escaparon como si nada. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y no pudo creer que lo que él mismo había dicho le ardiera en el estómago de esa manera. Hinata pareció notarlo pues lo observó con compasión. Odió la forma en que sus ojos lo miraban en menos.

―No quise… lo siento ―dijo finalmente―. No es asunto mío inmiscuirme en su vida. Lamento haberlo preguntado.

―Si lo quieres saber ―se burló con media sonrisa―, maté a la única persona a quien quizás le importaba un carajo. No veo a mi padre hace tres años y mi hermano… ―no pudo continuar. Su hermano quizás era distinto a su padre, pero era parte de lo mismo. Una persona que pretendía y pretendía, que siempre actuaba del modo que se esperaba de él, jugando a ser el mártir de la familia Uchiha, quien había sacrificado su brillante futuro en el extranjero por quedarse con él, cuidándolo, por mucho que le insistiera que no necesitaba que nadie lo hiciera.

―¿Mató? No… no entiendo.

―Murió en mi parto.

Si Hinata tenía curiosidad en saber más, no lo demostró. Enfocó sus ojos nacarados en la arena blanca y abrazó sus rodillas con delicadeza.

―Y-yo… no lo sabía. Lamento mucho su pérdida. No quise…

―Da igual.

No quería seguir hablando de ello. Su madre había muerto y hablar sobre el asunto no iba a traerla de vuelta. Nunca la había visto, ni había escuchado su voz, ni si quiera tenía imágenes de ella porque el desgraciado de su padre las había hecho desaparecer al no soportar el dolor de perderla. Pero ese dolor no había durado demasiado. Se había vuelto a casar hacía cinco años y ahora tenía una hija con su nueva esposa, una mocosa que Sasuke sólo había visto de lejos. El primer año que vivió con su nueva madrastra había hecho todo a su alcance por hacerla desaparecer de sus vidas, al punto que su propio padre se dio por vencido con él. Era parte del motivo por el cual Itachi y él vivían solos desde que su hermano tuvo la edad para convertirse en su guardián legal. Convivir con la nueva familia de Fugaku no era una opción.

Hinata sólo se hundió más entre sus hombros y fijó la mirada en la arena.

―¿Por qué haces eso? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―¿Qué?

―Cada vez que estás incómoda ante algo, evitas el contacto visual con el resto. Es un tanto cobarde.

―No soy cobarde ―respondió ella intentando recuperar su compostura digna.

―Sí, lo eres. Y sabes que lo eres. Eso es lo peor ―Hinata clavó su mirada ofendida en él―. No haces nada para cambiarlo. Todo el tiempo intentas actuar como se espera que lo hagas. Perfecta, predecible, el orgullo del clan Hyūga, la princesa heredera, la doncella virginal con la cual se miden el resto de las mujeres. Aburridamente predecible. Trágico, inclusive ―bufó con amargura de forma divertida haciendo una pausa, convencido de lo que iba a decir y también enojado por su realización―. Te pareces tanto a él.

Sasuke no quiso seguir ahí. Se puso de pie y se marchó dejando a una muy confundida Hinata detrás.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No habían alcanzado a terminar el partido de volley cuando Sasuke le gritó a Naruto que se marchaba y que si quería que lo llevara debía irse ya. Por mucho que los chicos insistieron en que se quedaran al menos hasta que la carne asada estuviese lista, nada detuvo a Sasuke, quien se alejó sin decir palabra alguna.

Hinata se sintió mortificada de vergüenza cuando Naruto la tomó de la muñeca para hacerla correr tras Sasuke que se perdía entre el escarpado terreno y tuvo una visión hermosa de la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su cabello dorado resplandeciendo con el sol la hizo perderse entre la realidad y la fantasía, pensando de verdad que soñaba despierta. Estaba segura que repetiría esa imagen una y otra vez antes de dormirse. Su corazón latía tan rápido que las orejas le zumbaban.

Subieron al automóvil de Sasuke temiendo de verdad que él los dejara en ese lugar, pues no parecía esperarlos. Tan pronto cerraron las puertas, éste comenzó a conducir sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada letal hacia adelante. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto y aquello la asustaba.

Naruto le preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que pasaba con él para actuar así, pero Sasuke no hablaba. El camino se hizo insoportablemente tenso para Hinata, quien pensó en decir alguna cosa para romper el silencio, pero tan pronto quiso hacerlo, Sasuke prendió la radio y subió bastante el volumen para no tener que escucharla.

La música varió bastante durante el trayecto de quince minutos; sonidos que le parecieron rápidos y energéticos, bastante diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a oír. De vez en cuando se daba cuenta que Naruto cantaba las canciones que conocía y tan pronto lo hacía, Sasuke cambiaba la pista. Evidentemente estaba molesto por algo, pero no sabía qué era. Tampoco le importaba a decir verdad, mientras él la dejara en paz. Se preguntó un momento si sería su culpa por haber hablado de su madre.

Tan pronto llegaron a casa de Naruto, Sasuke apagó el motor y comenzó a reír. Ambos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa, pues su reacción distaba mucho de la actitud que venía mostrando la última media hora

―Esto debe ser una pésima broma ―dijo con amargura.

―¿Qué hace Itachi aquí? ―preguntó Naruto.

Hinata volteó la mirada hacia el patio delantero y pudo observar que frente a una mujer pelirroja y bastante bonita, estaba sentado con una postura erguida y solemne un hombre de cabello oscuro y tez muy pálida. Imaginó que era él a quien Naruto llamaba Itachi.

Si bien el nombre no le era completamente desconocido, no era el tipo de persona que pusiera atención o si quiera le importara la vida del resto. No se dedicaba a los chismes porque le parecía de pésima educación hablar de los demás sin que estuviesen presentes. De haber prestado más atención, sabría que Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y que hasta el día de hoy muchas jovencitas recordaban su paso por el colegio Konoha.

―¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta que nos fuimos a la playa y se lo esté diciendo a mi madre? Si es así estoy muerto.

―No ―respondió Sasuke―. Vino acá porque apagamos los celulares y debe estar buscándome.

―Eso no suena muy a Itachi. Él siempre te deja hacer lo que se te da la gana, ¿No?

―Sí. Pero teníamos algo que hacer hoy.

―¿Y cómo sabía que te encontraría acá? ―preguntó Naruto un tanto perplejo.

―Porque es Itachi.

Sasuke se bajó del automóvil luciendo más sombrío que nunca. Naruto lo imitó arreglándose un poco la ropa, aunque lucía desastroso de cualquier forma. Hinata tomó su mochila con algo de vergüenza y también bajó. De acuerdo con Naruto, su madre se había ofrecido en ir a dejarla a su casa y seguramente había hablado con su propio padre. No había querido pensar en ese asunto hasta ese momento, pero sabía que también a ella la habían estado llamando sin poder comunicarse. Habían apagado el celular.

La casa de Naruto era muy linda. Había detalles por toda la entrada que indicaban la presencia de una dama muy energética y activa. Había remolinos de viento de distintos colores, figuras de cerámica y maceteros llenos de flores por doquier. Justo ahí en medio de éstas había un espacio circular en donde el suelo estaba cubierto de piedras y sobre éste se había construido una adorable terraza. Ahí se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki bebiendo limonada junto a un joven que Sasuke y Naruto habían llamado Itachi.

Seguramente no tenía mucha más edad que ellos, pero se notaba en su mirada la sabiduría que da la experiencia. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche, ojos oscuros y almendrados, pestañas delicadas, labios finos y mirada amable. De inmediato notó la forma en que sostenía el vaso para llevarlo a su boca, con firmeza y delicadeza. Sus movimientos y expresiones eran elegantes, su aterciopelada voz resultaba de ensueño.

Tan pronto se acercaron, Kushina e Itachi se voltearon a observarlos. No pudo evitar sentirse paralizada cuando la mirada oscura e instigadora del pelinegro se posó en ella, haciéndola detener sus pasos y dejar de respirar. Era como si la presión de un océano hubiese caído sobre sus hombros y de pronto ni si quiera sus piernas le respondían.

―¡Naruto! ¡Estuviste jugando de nuevo después de clases! ―la voz de Kushina quebró el contacto visual entre ella y el joven desconocido, permitiéndole bajar la mirada hasta el suelo empedrado― ¡Tu uniforme es un desastre! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí estar lavando ropa todo el tiempo?

―Deja de avergonzarme frente a mis amigos, oka-san ―le rogó Naruto sonrojado.

―Oh, es cierto ―Kushina pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke y Hinata en ese momento y su furiosa expresión pasó rápidamente a una de amorosa madre―. Hola Sasuke-kun, cada día estás más alto y guapo ―el pelinegro pareció no oír el comentario, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Itachi quien le sostenía el gesto con la misma intensidad― ¿Y esta señorita es Hinata-san? ¡Cuánto has crecido linda! La última vez que te vi llevabas el cabello cortísimo y no me llegabas ni si quiera a la cintura. Te has vuelto una hermosa jovencita, ¿Verdad, Naruto? Espero que mi hijo no haya sido una molestia mientras estudiaban. Aunque si trae señoritas tan lindas a casa no me molestaría ser abuela pronto…

―¿Eh? ―Naruto miró a Hinata como si sólo entonces se hubiese acordado que Hinata era una chica y que se suponía debían haber estudiado― ¿Oka-san, podrías dejar de avergonzarme?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―todos miraron a Sasuke cuando su fría voz atravesó el espacio entre él e Itachi como un cuchillo, comprendiendo que el momento para cruzar palabras lindas había terminado.

―Te lo explicaré rumbo a casa ―respondió el alto pelinegro con tranquilidad, para luego ponerse de pie―. Kushina-san, le agradezco su amabilidad. La limonada estaba deliciosa y su compañía fue encantadora, como siempre ―Itachi hizo una reverencia que a los ojos de Hinata fue digna y elegante al igual que sus modales―. Espero que nos podamos encontrar en otra ocasión ―y justo cuando lo decía, nuevamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y se sintió empequeñecer. Lucía serio, frío y lejano, pero había una cierta calidez en su mirada que le encogió el pecho.

―Por supuesto cariño, son bienvenidos cuando quieran venir a visitar.

―Muchas gracias ―sus ojos negros eran incluso más intensos que los de su hermano y de verdad se sintió infantil, ridícula e insignificante en su presencia―. Sasuke.

No tuvo que llamarlo dos veces pues se retiraron uno al lado del otro sin hablarse, perdiéndose en la entrada de los Uzumaki. Hinata pensó que era mala educación espiarlos mientras se marchaban, por lo cual se quedó parada junto a Naruto esperando que le dijeran cuando la podrían llevar a su hogar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba completamente irritado. Por lo general, Itachi tenía el suficiente sentido común para no meterse en su vida. Era una cuestión de límites y respeto entre ellos. La casa de Naruto era un lugar que frecuentaba desde pequeño, no porque le agradase la compañía del perdedor ni nada por el estilo, sino porque en mucha ocasiones su padre le había pedido a los Uzumaki, como favor, cuidar de él hasta que pudiera recogerlo después del trabajo. En más de una ocasión él e Itachi habían pasado sus tardes en esa casa, esperando que los recogieran, pero hacía mucho que habían dejado de necesitar una niñera. Eran hombres en todo el sentido de la palabra y podían cuidarse solos. Que fuese a buscarlo a uno de los pocos lugares que era un refugio para él le parecía de mal gusto y una clara invasión a su espacio.

―¿Se podría saber qué rayos haces acá? ―le preguntó finalmente cuando atravesaron el umbral de la entrada de la residencia Uzumaki―. Yo no me voy a meter a esos antros pestilentes a canabis donde tú y tus amigos se emborrachan después de clases.

―Yo no bebo ―Itachi suspiró―. Y sabes el motivo. Teníamos que estar en el cumpleaños de Sarada hace más de una hora. Te lo dije la semana pasada, y también anoche ―le respondió con la misma calma y frialdad de siempre―. Otou-san nos pidió a ambos que estuviésemos ahí.

―Como si me importara lo que ese tipo me pide o deja de pedirme ―bufó Sasuke― ¿Dónde está tu auto? ―le preguntó mirando de un lado a otro buscando el automóvil que su hermano conducía.

―Vine caminando. Sabía que estarías acá si apagabas el celular y no tendría sentido ir al cumpleaños de nuestra hermana en dos automóviles ―Itachi se tomaba todo su tiempo en hablar con lentitud para darse a entender, como si Sasuke fuese un estúpido.

―Media hermana. Y hasta eso podría ser tema de discusión considerado que su madre es una cualquiera ―Itachi no le respondió, pero lo observó con una preocupación casi paternal. Odiaba esa mirada condescendiente―. Sube ―le ordenó abriendo con el control remoto las puertas de su auto―. Te llevaré a ese cumpleaños, pero no esperes que yo asista. Te dije que no lo haría.

―Lo harás ―Itachi no parecía dejar lugar a dudas―. No es a nuestro padre o su mujer a quien vas a visitar, sino a nuestra hermana.

Sasuke bufó molesto, porque en parte Itachi tenía razón. No por eso se la iba a dar y estaba seguro que pelearía tener que entrar a esa casa hasta el último segundo. Por mucho que Sarada fuese su hermana, no la consideraba como tal y eso no iba a cambiar. No le importaba que compartiera la mitad de su adn, esa mocosa no tenía nada que ver con él.

Itachi subió en silencio al automóvil y se sentó junto a Sasuke sin mirarlo. Tan pronto la llave hizo contacto y el motor comenzó a ronronear con suavidad, escuchó a Itachi suspirar cansado. Sabía exactamente el tipo de conversación que se venía.

―Sarada no tiene culpa de la situación entre Otou-san y tú.

Sasuke no contestó. No iba a discutir sobre una niña que no significaba nada para él. Había nacido hacía tres años, ¿Y qué? ¿Sólo por eso tenía que ir a esa casa detestable y soportar ver el rostro de su padre y su estúpida mujer que pensaba podía decirle qué hacer todo el tiempo? No era su madre, no tenía que obedecerle. Para él, la mujer de su padre no significaba absolutamente nada. Además, tampoco sabía mucho de la mocosa. La había visto un par de veces y sinceramente no experimentaba nada fraternal por ella. Que tuviesen la misma sangre no significaba que eran hermanos. A veces incluso dejaba de pensar en Itachi como tal, y eso que se habían criado juntos y vivían bajo el mismo techo.

―¿Se divirtieron en la playa? ―preguntó finalmente su hermano cuando llevaban conduciendo un buen par de minutos. A Sasuke ni si quiera le sorprendió que supiese que el pretexto de estudiar había sido una mentira.

―¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, Itachi? ―iría al grano. Odiaba que las personas le hicieran perder el tiempo con conversaciones superficiales y temas insignificantes.

―Me imagino que debes sentirte un tanto nostálgico al estar tan cerca del final de tus años escolares ―Sasuke rodó los ojos―. ¿Esa joven con la cual estaban, era Hinata Hyūga, verdad? ―su hermano realmente estaba esforzándose en sacarlo de quicio ese día.

―Sí ―le respondió secamente―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Es difícil ver a un Hyūga y no reconocerlo ―bastante cierto―. Sólo recordé que la heredera de los Hyūga era tu compañera de curso.

―¿Heredera? ―si bien Sasuke sabía un par de cosas sobre los clanes antiguos del país y tenía nociones sobre el clan Hyūga, tampoco pensaba que Hinata fuese alguien tan distinguida―. ¿De qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Hiashi Hyūga, el padre de Hinata-san, es el patriarca del clan Hyūga y posee la mayor cantidad de acciones en la gran cantidad de empresas de la familia, las cuales son muy considerables. Su hija mayor, Hinata, heredará su patrimonio y rango dentro del clan ―Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse un tanto interesado por lo que estaba escuchando―. Esa jovencita tendrá un imperio que manejar en un par de años. Debe ser difícil estar bajo toda esa presión. Además de vivir en constante miedo a…

―¿Miedo? ―lo interrumpió―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―¿No lo sabes? ―Itachi lo observó sorprendido.

―No. ¿Miedo de qué?

―Hubo un incidente hace un par de años relacionado a ella. Bastante triste.

―¿Qué incidente?

―Bueno, yo era un niño, pero lo recuerdo bien. Salió en todos los noticieros y era el único tema de conversación ―Itachi empezó a hacer memoria―. Fue cerca de navidad. Un grupo armado ingresó a la residencia de los Hyūga y los mantuvieron rehenes por un par de horas. Intentaron escapar cuando se vieron acorralados por la policía y usaron a una niña como escudo mientras hacían su huida. Toda la ciudad estaba consternada de que alguien pudiese ser capaz de hacerle algo así a una pequeña de tres años y tan cerca de la navidad. Esa niña era Hinata Hyūga.

―¿La secuestraron? ―nunca Itachi había logrado mantenerlo tan atento.

―Te lo diré si entras conmigo un momento a saludar a Sarada ―y ahí estaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que Itachi lo estaba manipulando con una de sus debilidades? Información.

―Bien. Pero no omitas nada.

―No lo haré ―Itachi sonrió complacido de haber logrado su propósito―. Por lo que recuerdo, la policía irrumpió en la casa de los Hyūga para intentar liberarlos. Hubo un intercambio de disparos y uno de los miembros de la familia murió por ello. Se llevaron a Hinata al escapar en un automóvil. De cualquier forma, la tuvieron secuestrada hasta navidad, de eso me acuerdo bien. Toda la ciudad oraba por la pequeña y su fotografía salía a cada momento por la televisión. No había ánimo festivo en nadie, todos estaban preocupados por Hinata Hyūga.

―¿Y cómo terminó todo? Pues si está viva, me imagino que la debieron encontrar o algo.

―La familia pagó el dinero del rescate y la liberaron.

―¿En serio? ¿Cuánto pagaron? ―Sasuke no podía creer que detrás de alguien tan predecible y aburrida hubiese toda una historia de asesinatos y crímenes.

―No lo recuerdo muy bien ―respondió Itachi excusándose con una sonrisa amable―. En todo caso, me extrañó verte con ella o que le hubiesen permitido estar con ustedes sin algún tipo de guardia. Además, no es el tipo de chica que usualmente frecuentas ―Itachi sonaba divertido.

―¿Desde cuándo te importa el tipo de personas que me rodea? ―le preguntó a la defensiva. Algo en el tono de voz de Itachi lo irritó.

―No seas injusto ―le dijo fingiendo tristeza―. Siempre me ha preocupado. Es bueno tener amigos en la vida.

―Como sea. No es mi amiga ―quería dejar de hablar de Hinata. No sabía por qué Itachi había sacado ese tema y ahora que estaba hablando de ella se sintió molesto, como si fuese algo que no deseaba compartir con nadie y un instinto territorial afloraba en él―. Quiero que sea mi novia ―y ni si quiera estaba seguro de por qué se lo había dicho a Itachi de todas las personas, pero ahora que lo escuchaba en voz alta, estaba más seguro que nunca de que no iba a dar marcha atrás.

―¿Y por qué aún no lo es?

―Está enamorada de otro y parece odiarme.

―Pues, eso te podría complicar un poco las cosas ―se burló Itachi lo cual lo irritó. No obstante, al notar su expresión su hermano pareció cambiar su aproximación al tema que discutían―. Es sin duda la mejor elección para una pareja en tu instituto. Una joven de buena familia y con clase ―Itachi dejó de hablar lo cual hizo que Sasuke se impacientara. Sabía que no había terminado de decir lo que realmente pensaba.

―¿Pero?

―¿Pero qué?

―Puedes decirlo ―se burló con media sonrisa―. Di lo que estás pensando.

―¿Qué quieres que diga?

―Eres tan transparente, Itachi ―Sasuke rodó los ojos―. Quieres decirlo desde que te subiste al automóvil: que ella no se fijará en mí y que es demasiado buena para alguien como yo ―Sasuke bufó chasqueando la lengua―. Lo pensaste desde el momento en que la viste y no le quitabas los ojos de encima.

Permanecieron nuevamente en silencio. Odió a Itachi por ello, así como detestaba su falsa actitud de mártir, de conciliador, de intentar complacer al diablo y a dios todo el maldito tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía decirle por una vez en su vida que las cosas resultarían bien para él en vez de hacerlo dudar de sí mismo?

―Hinata-san está fuera de tu alcance ―sentenció Itachi haciendo que tuviese deseo de detener el automóvil y exigirle que se bajara―. Pero nunca te ha detenido eso, ¿o me equivoco?

―Me conoces bien.

―Y sin embargo, ese no es el problema, Sasuke ―Itachi suspiró―. Esa chica no es para ti.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―realmente perdía la paciencia y comenzó a respirar con calma para no gritarle.

―Porque es perfecta, de pies a cabeza.

―Explícate.

―No usa maquillaje que hagan de sus finos gestos algo exagerado o vulgar. Su perfume es hecho especialmente para ella y se puede percibir su suave olor a lilas a cinco metros de distancia. Llevaba todos los botones de su camisa abrochados, como una verdadera dama, a pesar de su corta edad. Su falda le daba un aspecto recatado al llegar hasta sus rodillas, dejando a la imaginación lo que hay dejado de esa tela. Su ropa no era ajustada como la del resto de tus compañeras, indicando que no le interesa lucir su figura y…

―¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas la haría perfecta? ―no lo dejó terminar. Estaba describiendo la imagen de Hinata y para su gusto ésta distaba de la perfección―. Ni si quiera la conoces para decir algo así. Es cobarde, tímida y demasiado predecible. Tiene un estúpido hábito de voltear el rostro hacia el costado cuando la miras a los ojos y juega con sus dedos como si tuviese cinco años. Cuando se pone nerviosa se le corta la voz y no es capaz de decir una frase sin una muletilla parecida a tartamudear. No es perfecta.

―Te falta mucho aún sobre aprender observar a una persona. De verdad observarla. Puedes intuir la forma de ser de alguien con sólo escucharla y abrir los ojos. El exterior de alguien puede decir bastante de su interior ―Itachi suspiró―. Las cualidades que acabo de describir en esa chica me indican que es alguien humilde, elegante, delicada, gentil y hermosa. Y lo mejor, es que seguramente ni si quiera lo sepa.

―Pero tú lo supiste apenas la viste, ¿no? ―se burló Sasuke con amargura. Odiaba a Itachi más que nunca en ese momento.

―Se adquiere ese tipo de conocimiento con los años. Algún día podrás darle un vistazo a una mujer y saber si vale la pena o no. Si es una chica bien o alguien que merece ser descartada, por atractiva que luzca.

―Pero no estamos hablando si vale la pena o no, sino, por qué Hinata Hyūga no es la chica para mí.

―Creo que tú sabes perfectamente el motivo de ello ―Itachi bostezó como si toda esa conversación ya lo hubiese aburrido y comenzó a ver alguna cosa en su celular.

―No lo sé. Explícate.

―Porque te aburrirías de ella tan pronto se enamore de ti, tonto hermano menor ―esa idea había cruzado su cabeza, pero no le importaba. De cualquier forma quería conquistarla―. Eres el tipo de persona que busca desafíos y ella no te los daría una vez se enamore de tí. Tu relación sería monótona, pacífica y formal. Lo odiarías.

―No tienes modo de saber eso.

―Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo actuarías. Quieres ganar, conquistar y triunfar en un terreno que parece a todas luces imposible. Si la indiferencia de esa chica llegara a cambiar y mostrase afecto por ti, haría todas las cosas tan sencillas entre ustedes, que comenzaría a desagradarte su compañía, la alejarías y finalmente comenzarías a considerarla algo irritante en tu vida.

―¿Estamos hablando de amor o de una relación? ¿No son esas cosas entre hombres y mujeres algo complicadas? Nunca pensé que sería fácil tener a una novia como Hinata Hyūga ―a Sasuke le comenzaba a parecer divertida dicha conversación. Itachi siempre mostraba puntos de vista que parecían difíciles de argumentar.

―No. Es ahí donde la mayoría de las personas se equivocan ―Itachi sonrió con algo parecido a calidez en sus gestos lo cual provocó en Sasuke un amargo sabor en su boca―. El amor, así como las relaciones, son lo más sencillo del mundo cuando son genuinos los sentimientos. Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad, el resto fluye. Las personas que complican las cosas, son aquellas que confunden el amor con la amistad o intentan forzarlo producto de su soledad.

―¿Realmente crees que dejaría ir a una chica así? ―le preguntó de golpe sintiendo que era eso lo que le insinuaba―. Debes estar loco.

―No soportarías su proximidad después de un par de semanas. Ni si quiera querrías besarla. Aunque ella es perfecta… no es perfecta para ti. Sólo terminarás lastimándola. Y quizás lastimándote a ti mismo en el proceso.

― _Perfecta_ … curiosa palabra que usas para describirla ―como detestaba cuando Itachi tomaba ese aire de sabelotodo―. Es la segunda vez que lo haces.

―Lo es, Sasuke. Es la joven que cualquiera querría tener a su lado el resto de su vida. Le romperá el corazón a muchos hombres al ver que no pueden estar a su altura.

―No es para tanto. Es sólo una mujer más.

―Quizás. Pero, un hombre que aspira a grandes cosas, siempre debe buscar a una mujer que lo acompañe y ayude a lograrlas.

―¿Y ella es ese tipo de mujer?

―No ahora, pero lo será algún día.

―Un hombre que está destinado a grandes cosas no necesita de alguien más para lograrlas, Itachi ―y realmente lo creía.

―Si bien es cierto lo que dices, no entiendes el punto.

―Ilústrame entonces, genio del amor ―se burló, ya que Itachi nunca había tenido si quiera novia y le parecía bastante ridículo que ahora se las diera de consejero sentimental.

―Está bien ―respondió su hermano con calma―. Un hombre común y corriente puede enamorar a una mujer así, pero sólo si se vuelve alguien grandioso primero ―y si ella amaba a Naruto ¿Entonces su mejor amigo era alguien grandioso? Algo no encajaba en todo lo que Itachi decía, al menos no en su mente―. Una chica como Hinata Hyūga saca lo mejor de cualquiera a flote. Ese es su poder. Puede convertir a un fracasado en un ganador. Y por lo mismo, es tan atrayente. Y peligrosa.

―¿Peligrosa? ―repitió Sasuke sin entenderlo.

―Sí. No tienes idea lo que le provocaría a un hombre que la ame con sinceridad llegar a perderla.

Sasuke se sintió extremadamente molesto. No era de hablar de sus cosas con Itachi, de hecho ni si quiera entendía del todo por qué estaban hablando de amor, chicas y romance. Era estúpido, cursi e innecesario. Aun así, lo que más le molestaba era saber que en cierto punto su hermano no estaba equivocado y que seguramente Hinata Hyūga no era más que un capricho. Si bien había comenzado como un tema de orgullo, empezaba a sentirse interesado en ella y eso no era algo que le sucediese todos los días con los demás, menos con una chica.

¿Qué más daba? No era como si le resultara agradable tener que pasar tiempo con su hermano. De hecho, hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo y últimamente la situación parecía ser recíproca. Lo peor del asunto era que Itachi sabía que no tenía deseo alguno de asistir al cumpleaños de Sarada, se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones durante la semana, y aun así había hecho todo lo posible para que asistiera al punto de ir a la casa de los Uzumaki por él. Estaba casi seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver en ese asunto, porque su hermano no lo habría obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

―¿Le compraste algo a Sarada? ―le preguntó de pronto, pensando que él no lo había hecho.

―Sí, compré algo de parte de ambos ―respondió Itachi silenciando su celular―. Nos están esperando para cortar el pastel.

―¿Me recuerdas nuevamente por qué tenemos que ir? ―Sasuke podía sentir algo hirviendo dentro de él sólo de pensar en estar en ese lugar.

―Porque Sarada es nuestra hermana.

Soportaría estar en la presencia de su padre y su mujer un par de minutos. Estaba seguro que podría sobrevivirlo si mantenía la boca cerrada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tragó saliva mientras se retiraban por el umbral de la entrada uno al lado del otro. Kushina ofreció llevarla a su casa, lo cual ella declinó amablemente aduciendo que vivía cerca. No pudo negarse a que Naruto la acompañara y ahora iba a caminar alrededor de diez minutos junto al joven que amaba. Su corazón se le estaba saliendo por la boca.

Esperaba poder decir algo coherente para agradecerle su amabilidad, pero sólo mantenía la mirada fija en los pliegues de su falda escolar y los dedos aferrados a los bordes de su camisa blanca. Naruto era tan gentil y alegre, que sólo estar cerca de él hacía que las cosas parecieran más luminosas y los colores más intensos.

―Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras a cenar Hinata ―le dijo de pronto, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. Pero, me imagino que al estar castigada, no puedes.

―S-sí… ―respondió sintiendo como las mejillas le comenzaban a arder―. Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

―¿Qué tipo de amigo sería si no lo hiciera? Tú siempre cuidas de mí en clases ―volvió a reír mientras Hinata intentaba mantener la calma―. Me hubiesen dicho que se iban a escapar del último periodo ayer. También habría ido ―su mirada risueña se volvió un tanto más apagada―. La tarde se hizo insoportablemente larga.

Sabía que Sakura lo había rechazado, seguramente debía sentirse triste por ello aún. Sólo pensarlo la hizo acongojarse al recordar lo que ella misma había experimentado al escucharlo. No obstante, no se trataba de lo que ella sintiera sino, lo que él estaba pasando. Quería poder apoyarlo en ese momento aunque la hiriera escuchar que prefería a alguien más. De cualquier forma, siempre supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Naruto. De haber creído lo contrario, se habría atrevido a darle su carta.

―A veces, hago las cosas sin pensar ―volvió a reír.

―P-pero, eso te hace ser quien eres, Naruto-kun.

―Un tonto.

―¿Quieres… quieres hablar sobre eso? ―Naruto la miró extrañado―. D-digo… uhm… si necesitas conversar con alguien, estoy aquí. Aunque, n-no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

―Ah, pues, hice algo estúpido y pagué las consecuencias de ello ―Naruto volvió a sonreír mirando hacia al frente―. No te preocupes. Yo no lo hago.

―Sí…

Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio. Notó que Naruto la miraba de vez en cuando como si tuviese algo en mente, pero por algún motivo no lo expresaba. Pensó que era probable que estuviese inmerso en sus propios asuntos y quisiera decirle algo más del tema, pero no tenía demasiada seguridad, hasta que al doblar por la colina que llevaba a su hogar pareció decidirse a hablar.

―Oye, Hinata ―Naruto la miró algo extraño, lo cual la hizo encogerse entre sus hombros―. ¿Sasuke… uhm… te habló sobre ir con él a la fiesta de graduación?

―Sí ―recordaba el día en que lo había hecho y las veces que ella negó que iría con él―. Él me invitó.

―¿Y… entonces… qué le dijiste? ―Naruto lucía preocupado por algún motivo.

―Que no iré con él ―respondió confundida.

―¿A ti no te gusta Sasuke como al resto, verdad? ―Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas―. Quiero decir, todas las chicas de la secundaria mueren por él, pero tú no.

―No. Sasuke-kun no me interesa de esa forma. De ninguna forma, de hecho.

Por la expresión en el rostro del joven, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Por unos momentos no supo qué decir lo cual le extrañó. Naruto era bastante impulsivo a la hora de hablar y decía siempre lo que había en su mente. No obstante, había algo que lo parecía tener un poco incómodo y tenía esa misma mirada que le mostraba al profesor de matemáticas cuando le preguntaba si estaba usando la calculadora y él decía que no, cuando ella lo había visto utilizándola bajo la mesa.

―¿Por qué… por qué querías saber eso, Naruto-kun? ―le preguntó con timidez.

―No, por nada ―se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso―. ¿Ya tienes una cita para la fiesta que rechazaste a Sasuke?

―No, no es eso. Yo no asistiré.

―¿Por qué? ―Naruto lucía un tanto extrañado.

―No puedo ir ―dijo sintiendo que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo―. Coincide con la fecha en que falleció mi tío Hizashi.

―Lo siento, no quise…

―Está bien. Fue hace mucho ―y aun así, el recuerdo la hacía sentir que debió ser ella quien muriese. Al menos su familia no la culparía en silencio por lo acontecido ese día―. ¿Tú irás, Naruto-kun?

―Bueno, supongo que sí ―Naruto volvió a lucir decepcionado―. Aunque creo que lo haré solo. Bastante patético.

―¿No has… no has invitado a nadie? ―Hinata sonrojó suavemente, no debió habérselo preguntado pero no podía evitarlo.

―No. La chica con quien me hubiese gustado ir, no querrá ir conmigo ―rió fingiendo estar bien con ello―. Está esperando que Sasuke la invite.

―Sakura-san.

―Eh… sí ―rió nervioso nuevamente―. P-pero no me importa. Sasuke no irá con ella. Quizás aún tenga una oportunidad.

―Espero que puedas ir con Sakura-san ―le dijo con sinceridad, sonriéndole, a lo cual Naruto la miró un tanto extrañado―. Espero que algún día Sakura-san… se de cuenta de… lo maravilloso que eres.

―¿Eh? ―Naruto la miró sorprendido―. ¿Tú crees que soy… _maravilloso_?

―Sí ―respondió ella sonrojando, fijando su mirada en el pavimento mientras subían la suave pendiente de la colina―. Lo eres, Naruto-kun.

―Oye, Hinata ―Naruto sonrojó suavemente―. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres bastante genial?

―¿Ge-genial? ¿Yo? ―sus mejillas intensificaron su color rojizo.

―Claro. Eres realmente gentil y amable conmigo. La mayoría de las chicas me ignora o me insulta. Hasta me golpean. Pero no tú… tú eres distinta al resto ―Naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos lo cual la hizo sentirse mareada―. Eres una chica muy buena. Así que… sólo… uhm… Sasuke… él…

―¿Qué sucede con Sasuke? ―le preguntó al verlo enredarse con sus palabras.

―¿Te has acercado mucho a él estos días, no? ―Hinata sintió que se le apretaba el estómago con su pregunta.

―¿Por qué me… me preguntas eso? ―un nudo se formó en su garganta pensando que quizás Naruto sabía lo que Sasuke la había hecho pasar hasta ese momento.

―No es nada, sólo… ―Naruto miró hacia un costado―. Los he visto bastante más unidos.

Hinata no quiso decir nada al respecto. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Naruto que Sasuke la había estado tratado de forma horrible? ¿Cómo decirle que le había faltado el respeto y tocado de forma inapropiada? Incluso la había besado y hacía un par de horas, él había puesto su mano… no, ni si quiera quería pensar en eso. Le causaba escalofríos recordar su mirada lasciva y la manera en que su respiración había chocado contra su piel.

―Mi casa es aquí ―dijo Hinata cuando se acercaron al portón eléctrico.

―¿En serio? ¿Vives en la antigua mansión de la colina del Fuego? ―preguntó Naruto animado y abriendo los ojos con mucha energía.

―Sí. Mi familia vive aquí hace tan sólo un par de años ―dijo Hinata suspirando. No le agradaba del todo ese lugar. Prefería su antigua casa que era más pequeña pero hogareña.

―¡Sasuke y yo jugábamos aquí todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños! La gran mansión estuvo deshabitada mucho tiempo. Hay unos acueductos muy geniales que vacían los humedales de la propiedad y nos metíamos por ahí a cazar sapos.

―Nunca los he visto ―respondió ella entendiendo ahora cómo Sasuke se había metido a su habitación hacía unas noches a pesar de la seguridad.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a conocerlos? ―la sonrisa infantil de Naruto hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

―¿En… en serio?

―Claro. Aunque, quizás no estemos vestidos apropiadamente para esa aventura… y si llego con el uniforme sucio, mi madre terminará por matarme ―se quejó Naruto haciéndola reír suavemente―. ¿Qué tal mañana?

―Me gustaría mucho, pero estoy castigada ―dijo ella bajando levemente el rostro.

―Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Entraré por los acueductos y ya. En esta época deben estar secos pues aun no comienza la temporada de lluvia ―la sonrisa de Naruto la hizo asentir sin pensarlo dos veces―. ¿Sabes dónde está la fuente con el ángel gordo que salpica agua por esa trompeta? ―Hinata volvió a asentir―. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos ahí cuando comience a anochecer? Mañana podemos afinar todos los detalles.

―Está bien ―dijo animada, era como una cita.

Naruto se despidió con un gesto de su mano mientras la cerca electrónica se abría de par en par. Hinata no pudo evitar sentir que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de ese sueño y se lamentó de que hubiese acabado tan pronto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota-** _Hace tiempoooooo que tenía esto escrito pero no me animaba a publicarlo por la oleada negativa que me llega cada vez que publico algo nuevo en este fic. Si bien siempre dije que esto era bien light y una trama un tanto trillada, igual le intenté dar mi toque para que al menos quedara bien hecho a pesar de que iba a ser originalmente tan solo smut. Quizás ya no. Tal vez le voy a dar una trama profunda y hermosa (?). O quizás no y siga siendo sólo smut jajajaja. De cualquier forma, me llegan muchos reviews positivos y de ánimo sobre este fic (El fandom Sasuhina siempre me ha apoyado y las amo por eso, ya que amo esa pareja y no le dedico muchas historias exclusivamente a ellos sin terceros) y gracias a estos reviews es que no dejo abandonado este proyecto._

 _Y bueno, la novedad viene ahora. Desde el próximo capítulo se me unirá como co-autora una amiga que ama la pareja Sasuhina y que me ayudará a desarrollarla de la mejor manera posible con sus personalidades y rasgos. Espero que resulte bien y que podamos actualizar esta historia con más frecuencia entre las dos (ya saben, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una), y que también me pueda ayudar a fortalecer mis flaquezas como escritora._

 _En fin gracias por leer y esperar. Abrazos de oso TIBBERSSS (Ah sí, quien quiera agregarme a LOL juego en LAS y me piden el Nick por mensaje privado jajajaja)._


End file.
